witches , wolves, and hunters
by echoxknox
Summary: Hansel and Gretel weren't the only children left orphaned by creatures of darkness. Nika is one herself she never stays in one place too long she's always moving. but one day in Augsburg and she's stuck with a witch hunter fanboy, a white witch ,and the darkest witch of the land on her tail what else could fate possibly throw at her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I saw the movie and I couldn't help but do something . I have had this in my head for months now it was just piecing it together and putting it in to words and tada! A story so lets get this show on the road.**

**I own nothing but the oc's**

**Chapter 1**

Walking through the woods she looked up at the darkening sky, the sun was already falling walking faster she caught up to mama. They all had to walk since one of the horses had gotten hurt papa hadn't wanted to stress the other horses so there they were walking it was getting close to winter now and the cutting winds weren't letting up.

Taking her mama's hand Nika looked around the thick woods she knew that there was no real threat out there but it helped to be on guard that's what papa had told them to do till they found a place that papa said was safe for the night. The sky would be empty to night the moon would not grace them with its presence she was saddened by this but they would survive.

Mama warped an arm around her little one she knew that the lack of the moon made them all uneasy. Rubbing her back mama smiled to her.

" don't worry pup we will be fine "

"I know mama"

"then calm down I can smell your fear little one "

"I m not scared mama just restless"

"oh if you are not scared than whose fear is it hmm?"

It was a game of sorts to test her senses the best way to play was when they were in crowds making it fun to try and find which scent with which person but with her family it lost some of the appeal since her brothers weren't particularly fond of their youngest sibling.

"I don't want to play that game mama" Nika murmured knowing she would hear her even with the winds blowing.

"you must not fear them it only makes them angry pup"

Knowing her mama's words were true she couldn't deny it, she did fear them a little but they were so much older than her. Andrei was lean but tall like papa as the oldest he would be the one to take over if anything happened to papa but he just wanted to leave so did Lukyan they were both tired of living with papa but the laws of their kind stated that till the youngest was of age the others could not leave their pack to form their own no matter how much the boys wanted to leave they couldn't till she was sixteen and that was years away she was only ten.

"I don't I just know they want to leave" mumbled Nika

"hush now I think were going to stop soon "

Mama knew what the boys wanted and it would only get harder as time went on they were adults now and should have had their own packs already started. the wagon came to a stop the horses whinnied as the winds grew harsher Nika watched her brothers calm the horses while her papa jumped down.

"start setting up camp I will scout the area" papa's voice was rough filled with an intimidating edge

Nika was quick to help clear the ground of any rock or branches for the tents but Andrei and Lukyan huffed scowls on their faces the alpha authority had little effect on them anymore if at all. Andrei was almost the same size as papa but his hair was a rich brown like mama's instead of coal black and his eyes were a hard blue he was nineteen. Lukyan had papa's thick black hair and the same blue eyes but he didn't glare at her half as much he was seventeen. The brothers were happy as a two man pack even with runs they did sometimes but once Andrei was ready to leave papa crushed his hopes telling him all of the laws ending any good relations between her and her brothers.

Shaking her head Nika continued to clear the ground before joining mama at the wagon taking the tents and blankets it was going to be cold even for them with their high temperatures it was harder in human form to stay warm but the first law of the wolves forbids any wolf from changing with out the moon so not to make the humans suspicious.

Setting down the tents Nika left them for her brothers to set up while she helped mama with the lanterns blowing them out they didn't need them with their night vision but it helped with appearances. Once the tents were up she made sure to steer clear of her brothers as they went inside their own she had her own but they would growl lowly if she was even in sight. Taking her blanket she lay on the floor of her little tent sighing she closed her eyes hoping that tomorrow would be better.

….

Walking alongside the wagon Nika watched the forest around them it was cloudy but the birds and animals of the forest were still running around scavenging while they still could before winter set in that is. Tearing her eyes away from the forest she glanced at her brothers they were ahead as always but something was different they were both tense. For days now the two had been tense glaring at her more than usual though mama had given them a talking two they still did it papa didn't say anything thinking that she should handle it herself like a wolf should but something told her that a direct confrontation should be avoided at all costs she was still a pup even in wolf form she was barely up to Lukyan's chest and they had more experience in fighting adding that to their height and strength they would kill her in a fight.

"Nika come here"

Blinking Nika hadn't realized she had stopped walking running she caught up with mama who put an arm around her seeming to sense her dread. Mama glanced at the boys before leaning close to nika.

"pup you must not let yourself be caught alone there are worse things than us out there"

"mama what could be worse than us?"

"not many but know that there are worse things like trolls and golems they can kill a grown wolf with their hands if they were to catch you "

"that is why I am fast mama"

Listening to her mama laugh Nika almost forgot her brothers hatred, loving how her mama squeezed her playfully before continuing.

"you are my pup but trolls are not all that can scare us wolves , tell me what is worse than a troll?"

Nika paused thinking biting her lip she turned back to her mama hoping her answer would be right.

"witches?"

"yes they are dangerous creatures witches especially dark ones the magic in their blood can turn even the strongest of us creatures in to their slaves the trolls have it worst since they are weakest of will but we are not that far behind them , wolves can be reduced to simple guard dogs if you let them"

"but we would put up a good fight, right mama?"

"yes pup we would"

"mama stop filling her head with false hope if a witch were to find her she wouldn't stand a chance " muttered Lukyan

"If she were to survive the encounter that is " spat Andrei

"hush, neither of you have ever been any where near a witch you do not know what the witches authority feels like" it almost scared Nika to hear her mama's soft voice turn so cold. The boys looked back in shock thrown off by her sudden change in mood they knew very little about their mother's life before she met and mated to their papa.

"mama how do you know so much?" Nika's innocent curiosity made her mama smile.

" I traveled to many places before I met your papa I learned from the people and creatures I met along the way "

"did you make many friends?"

Nika couldn't help but ask , the life of a wolf was very solitary except for when they found their mate then they would try to find a place that would be safest to raise pups till then they were very much alone.

" I had some here and there I remember a woman I met while I was deep in Germany , she was kind and offered me help when others who could tell what I was would not offer such a kindness"

"mama are we not in Germany?"

"yes we are but we will be leaving soon to go back home your uncles wish to meet with papa about something and you get to see your cousins "

"great now the rest of the family will get to see us still with out packs of our own" muttered Andrei sending an icy glare to Nika sighing she looked at her feet.

"you are not the first to have this happen to you Andrei your father had the same thing happen to him and he has twelve brothers and sisters he was the fifth" mama met her sons glare with one of her own making him look away. While alphas could enforce order and make their authority known with words it was a mama wolf who could silence any alpha with a glance and they all knew it.

The distant sounds of a crowded village caught Nika's attention the laughter of children , merchants trying to make a deal, the thundering of horse hooves on the frosted ground. The village itself was maybe a mile away probably closer but Nika wasn't all that good with telling distances yet when it came to her hearing.

" is there a town near by?"

"yes but we have to keep going the sooner we get home the sooner I can see your uncles" called papa from his place at the lead the horses reigns in his hand.

"can't we stop for a while papa it's has been long time since me and Lukyan went in to a village" asked Andrei.

"no we have to keep going" papa's tone left nothing up for discussion.

" you let us last time"

"No"

Andrei growled lowly

"growling will get you nowhere pup" called papa

"then what would either way I'm stuck"

"don't even start Andrei it will only lead to me giving you another lesson now keep walking" ordered papa

Andrei had a scowl upon his face till they were well away from the village they had made good time it seems till the sun was gone. The forest was pitch black the sounds of the horses and the squeaking of the wagon were the only sounds for miles it was making her nervous she didn't like this one bit.

"mama…"

"hush"

"mama something's not right"

"shh"

The wagon came to a stop the air was frosty but the scent was unmistakable they had entered another packs territory. The boys growled turning to the trees around them Nika didn't have to ask to know that they weren't alone anymore it was almost suffocating. Surrounded. They were surrounded the scent of the other wolves was over powering. it must have been a large pack to have them completely trapped.

"what have we here?" a tall blonde haired man stepped out of the trees his eyes went from papa and the boys to Nika and mama.

"we're just traveling well be gone by morning" called papa his eyes never leaving the other alpha.

"who said you would be leaving?"

"look we don't want any trouble we just want to go through the woods this is the only road out of the forest that leads to my home lands" papa's voice gave nothing away.

"well I cant have you leaving with out some kind of payment" the alphas eyes never left Nika and her mama his eyes held nothing good it was papa's growl that drew the alpha's attention.

"it would be best if you didn't stare at my mate and pup" his voice held a fierce warning

"well your not leaving till I get some kind of payment" chuckled the alpha

"then you best look else where cause you so much as touch my family and you'll lose a hand if your lucky" growled papa

Nika felt her own wolf stir a challenge might be taking place soon if that alpha's not careful he could end up dead. The growls around them made her eyes dart to the trees around them this was bad they had no clue how many wolves there were and with her still a pup she would be of little use. She might be fast but she couldn't fight full grown wolves.

"oh come now we can work something out?"

"No" papa rumbled clenching his hands.

"have it your way " chuckled the blonde alpha.

It took only a moment for all hell to break loose papa was the first to erupt taking on two wolves his black fur stood out among the light brown and grey pelts, he kicked the first one in the snout while jumping on to the back of the second wrapping his arms around its snout crushing it between his arms. The boys had destroyed their clothes jumping into the fight their black and brown fur barely visible in the fray.

Mama was next to shift Nika followed her lead while mama fought them head on Nika attacked from the side charging in to claw at their bellies or sides then retreating to mama's side till another attacked. They were all too busy fighting to notice the blonde alpha making his way to Nika and mama it wasn't till Nika felt sharp teeth grab the back of her neck. Letting out a loud yelp she wiggled and twisted yelping each time she felt his teeth dig deeper. she didn't care she had to break free if she let herself go limp she would be forfeit and by custom the wolf that submitted was the property of the victor.

The alpha started to shake her violently trying to get her to submit still she cried out and twisted she could feel him dragging her away from the others but the truth is what was four wolves to a pack of a dozen ?

The back of her neck was killing her she let out a howl as she felt her skin tearing something was flowing from her shoulders and by the smell of iron it wasn't the alphas spit. Pulling away as hard as she could she felt the pain of her fur being torn till she was free of his hold, spinning around she slashed his snout before scrambling away she ran as fast as her paws could carry her back to the sounds of the other wolves fighting she had to see if her family was even still alive.

Making it to the road she found her brothers still fighting though both were currently being held down by the forest pack , they were trying to make them submit. Charging forward she slammed the closest one with her shoulder , catching them by surprise they let go giving Lukyan a chance to attack the surprised wolf biting in to the wolfs throat with a harsh yank he ripped out the wolfs throat leaving it to die while he helped Andrei with his own problem.

Looking around she noticed that none of the wolves were her parents. Papa had been in his human form but mama had taken no chances and was her wolf last Nika had seen her. Whining she looked to her brothers for guidance Lukyan was sitting back on his haunches his muzzle covered in blood he wasn't looking at her in fact he seemed to be looking away. Confused she padded up to him whining a little trying to catch his attention. Andrei growled at her making her ears go flat she backed away in fear.

What was going on?

Where were mama and papa?

Looking around once more she spotted what was left of her mama's dress padding over she sniffed it hoping to find some kind of trail. Andrei's growl made her flinch picking up the dress in her mouth she backed away still her brother advanced she stumbled over something quickly regaining her balance she glanced down to see what had made her almost fall only jump back in horror. Papa. The man's black fur was unmistakable his throat and chest had been clawed out leaving nothing but a gaping hole. If her papa was dead then who is to say mama wasn't dead too.

Throwing back her head she let out a gut wrenching howl she felt nothing but sorrow her papa was dead and her mama was missing. She noticed that her brothers didn't join her in howling no they were already back to their human form getting their clothes from the wagon.

She just couldn't get it how could they be so calm mama and papa were gone they had no one now.

"Nika I suggest you leave now because come morning if your still here I'll run you out myself if that alpha doesn't take you first" called Andrei

"Andrei hold on at least give her a sack so she can take some of her things "protested Lukyan from his place in the wagon.

"fine "

Andrei grabbed the pack and started shoving her clothes in to it Nika just stood there her ears back in utter shock and disbelief. How could they do this they were family , all she had left and they were leaving her you fend for herself she was just a pup.

"here"

Andrei threw the bag at her paws turning away he climbed into the back of the wagon. Nika couldn't understand she whined she was going to follow when a growl tore through Andrei making her freeze the look on her brothers face made her tremble she had seen many of his glares and sneers but this was a look that made her blood run cold.

"if I were you Nika I would run, mama isn't here to stop me from killing you " Andrei rumbled

Shaking in fear she felt something hit her shoulder making her yelp jumping back she grabbed the bag racing away she had no idea where she was running but she had to get away. Andrei would follow through with his warning she was alone now.

**Ok sad first chapter but it gets better so eh you'll just have to keep reading hahaha any way leave comments and stuffs - echoxknox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is a time jump of sorts so its been three or four years now and things start connecting. Things will get better so no worries …. Kind of. And I have no clue how money worked back than so im gonna say pieces like two silver or copper pieces.**

**Chapter 2 **

Sighing Nika watched her breath leave her in puffs of air it was winter again.

She hated winter.

It still held the dark memories of her brothers' abandonment she hadn't heard from them since not that she wanted to but she still had lingering thoughts of them. The past few years had been hard on her but she steeled herself to the world around her and learned to survive traveling for three years now never staying in one place for too long the villagers were always so suspicious it was just better to leave.

She had been walking along the road for hours now the last town she passed through had told her that the closest place to buy supplies was Augsburg. She was still in Germany she didn't want to go home or to the place her papa was from in fear that her brothers would be there though she still remembered what her mama had taught her becoming very much independent now.

Spotting the sign that said Augsburg she nodded it looked like she was close passing the sign she froze a chill ran up her spine. Looking around trees she couldn't help but feel a growl in the back of her throat something dark was in the area, something very dark. Swallowing the growl she pressed on the sooner she got to the town the sooner she could leave.

Following the road she focused on the sounds of the forest around her she couldn't let her guard down not for a second. The familiar sounds of horses trotting and merchants swindling customers made her sigh in relief soon the town itself came into view the tall buildings and the crowds of people she pushed back her fur lined hood a bit . she found that the people were less frightened of her if she let them see her face not that a girl was really all that scary but the presence of a wolf usually made others shiver in fear with out really knowing why.

Walking to the closest vendor she saw he was selling fresh baked bread taking a deep breath she couldn't help but smile it had been a long time since she had fresh bread her daily meals consisted of what ever dried meat she had or kills she made as a wolf.

" how much?"

"more than you can afford" sneered the merchant

"really? Than how can anyone buy from you since your price is so high?" she knew it would do no good to smart mouth the man but she was used to being snubbed.

"two copper pieces "muttered the man

Nodding she dug into her small coin bag taking out the pieces she tossed them on to the table taking the loaf of bread she took off her bag slipping the loaf in. she froze something was in the air , a sweet scent she wanted to chase after it , find its source, but a rather large man stopped her his face turned to one of suspicion.

"who are you?"

"just a traveler" she kept her tone calm not wanting to cause a scene because of this idiot.

"really"

"yes I just walked in to town not even five minutes ago "

"thief"

"what ?"

"I know a thief when I see one and just lookin at ya I can see it in your eyes"

"if I were a thief I wouldn't have bought something from that merchant " slipping her bag back on she watched the man carefully not taking a chance.

"oh did you know?"

"yes you can go ask him if you want"

"I will"

"have fun than"

Leaving the man to his suspicions she continued her walk through the town trying to find the sweet scent she passed the center of town she paused backing up she looked at the missing posters. Children. Children were missing that could only mean one thing.

Witches.

She hated witches in the past she had a run in with a particularly nasty fox witch one night the encounter didn't end well. For the witch that is though Nika knew it had been almost pure luck she had gotten away, her mama had been right about the witches influence it was suffocating, had the moon not been full she would not have had the strength to fight the old wench.

"sad isn't it"

"hmm?"

Looking over her shoulder she found a lean boy with mousy brown hair a satchel on his side he was only a little older than her maybe.

"that all those kids have gone missing " he spoke

"very though I have not seen this many missing in one place , two or three in a year maybe but not this many in months of each other"

"yes the witches have gotten very out going as of late" the man rubbed the back of his neck not so inconspicuously looking her over.

"yes?"

"what?" he was startled by her

"you keep looking at me as if you want to ask something so what is it?"

"oh I uh just…" he looked around before leaning in as if to tell her a secret.

"are you a witch hunter?" the man's eyes were lit up like candles she felt bad for disappointing him.

"no "

He seemed to deflate completely at her answer.

"oh…"

"but I guess your town could use one judging by these posters"

"yes we do… I'm ben by the way" ben offered her his hand eyeing him she didn't take it simply nodding

"Nika"

"Nika?"

"yes"

"that's not a common name"

"nope well ben if you'll excuse me I have to go "

"hey wait Nika where are you headed?"

"away"

"but didn't you just get here? If it's the witches than you have nothing to worry about they tend to come at night and by then the windows are all boarded up"

"the witches are part of it but really ben I don't stay in one place too long "

"why not? It's not that bad here"

"I'm just a wanderer that's all" she didn't care if he followed her she would be leaving soon and he would stay in the town.

"have you ever seen a witch hunter?"

Bens sudden change in subject made her feel like she had whiplash.

"what?"

"Witch hunters have you seen any I have been keeping track of some of the more famous ones like Hansel and Gretel they have some of the biggest kills" ben gushed pulling out a book . Nika couldn't help but stare at him.

what was wrong with this guy? she might not like witches but they were still creatures of darkness like her if there were witch hunters then there might be wolf hunters out there.

"sorry no I haven't "

"that's ok not many have but with the way things are going I don't doubt some one will come to help us right?"

"I would hope so"

"so where are you headed now?" ben asked obviously curious

"I don't know I'll probably figure it out later "

"would you mind having a fellow wanderer?"

She stopped walking looking at ben she shook her head she might have incredible hearing but even she wondered if she heard that right.

"excuse me?"

"you know some one to help carry stuff or fight off attackers " ben puffed up his chest

At that moment she was fighting the strong urge to laugh this poor fool he was talking to one of the most dangerous things around yet he wanted to protect her. It was beyond laughable but she took a deep breath she couldn't offend him he was just trying to get out of a witch filled town.

"sorry ben but I have done just fine so far I think I'm good alone"

"oh ok well just asking haha… yeah" he laughed nervously.

"look ben just stay here it might have witches but your better off not leaving besides as long as you don't go in to the woods you should be fine"

"what? why?"

"the woods is where witches live if you don't go poking around than your less likely to get killed or taken"

"oh thanks for the advice I guess"

"look ben don't worry you'll be fine "

"yeah…"

"bye ben "

Leaving the boy in the middle of the street she caught that scent again it was heavenly she wanted to follow but something tugged her to the forest. Looking to the town she sighed that scent would have to wait making her way out of the town she waited till she was well out of sight in the forest before running full speed the tugging was incessant like a headache but worse it could only mean one thing.

A witch needed help.

It was something she couldn't fight , she had to help whoever was needing her even if it was a dark witch and judging by the shiver she felt earlier it probably was. Dodging trees she tried to enjoy the wind on her face making her cloak ruffle in the wind she created jumping over logs , she followed the tug till she heard the pained gasps of the witch. Skidding to a halt Nika scented the air it was a sickly sweet smell like honey and fresh sugar cakes stalking forward she made sure her steps were silent , her ears alert, her eyes darting every where till they landed on a pale, strawberry blonde haired girl , she was leaning against a rock her dress was ripped on the left side, a basket lay on the ground not far from her the herbs and roots strewn across the forest floor.

Rising her eyes to the witch she kept her face blank even as a look of fear was on the witches face.

"what happened?"

"w-what?"

"what happened? You're obviously in pain so what happened?" Nika didn't want to waste time the sooner she helped this witch the sooner she could leave.

"I-I was trying to climb this boulder but my dress tripped me I fell the rest of the way " answered the witch.

"I'll help you back to your lair "

"what?!"

"your "home"

Nika corrected herself before picking up the basket grabbing what she could she stuffed it into the basket walking back to the witch she handed it to her.

"it is a few miles that way " the witch answered meekly this was no dark witch that's for sure.

"can you walk?"

"no I could barely stand that's why I'm on this rock"

Rubbing her forehead huffing she scooped up the witch bridal style earning a squeak from the witch.

"I'll carry you "

Nika carried the obviously uncomfortable witch in the direction she had pointed walking at as fast a pace she could with out causing the witch pain. She might not like witches but she didn't want them to be in more pain than was necessary.

"um.. thank you" the witch spoke uncertainly

"don't mention it"

"but really i-"

"no really don't mention it I don't like being told what to do any more than the next one of my kind" muttered Nika

"wait your-"

"hush I'm trying to make sure the area is empty of any threats" hissed Nika

Her senses were on high alert the only sound for almost a mile was her own feet and the sound of the witches nervous fidgeting. So far they were safe but knowing her luck it wouldn't last long.

"I'm-m sorry but I didn't know of any creatures in the area"

"I was just passing by until I felt you but judging by your reaction you aren't the dark one"

"no I'm a white witch … I'm mina by the way"

Nika remained silent she wouldn't talk if she didn't have too.

"what's your name?"

Damn witch.

"Nika "

"that isn't a name I have heard of before where are you from?"

She really hated this witch.

"from the icy lands of the north east , Siberia "

"what are you doing here?"

"I just wander that's all"

"but-"

"Could you stop asking questions, I can't say no, and I hate not having my own will!" Nika couldn't hold back the growl that came from her chest she couldn't stand it even if this was a white witch she couldn't take the loss of power. she was her own person till a witch was in the area.

"sorry I-I haven't met many creatures like you and I am curious that's all " mina apologized.

"its fine .. just don't order me about alright or I swear I will drop you right now got it?"

"yes.."

Mina glanced at Nika before looking away , Nika really wanted to drop the witch and leave but she couldn't.

"what white witch?"

"I just wanted to ask and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I wanted to know if… if you would stay?"

Nika stopped dead . This was not happening.

"why do you ask?"

"I just … it gets lonely and the villagers aren't exactly kind"

"and you think they are to me? They were accusing me of theft the moment I entered the town "

" don't you ever feel lonely?"

"I have felt lonely for many years and do you know what I did?"

"what?"

" I got used to it"

"that doesn't sound good"

"I never said it was but when your left on your own you can either be scared or move forward I had to move forward"

"but you're so young"

"so?"

"shouldn't you be with your family?"

" I have no family" Nika growled lowly

"neither do I "

Nika continued in silence she didn't want this. she didn't want to get sympathy or form a connection she just wanted to get supplies. but nooo instead she was accused of theft, annoyed by a daydreaming witch hunters follower, and to top it off she was helping a witch.

Yes this day was only getting better.

"Nika ?"

"hmm?"

"would you stay?"

Mina trembled in the wolfs arms when she felt the growl rattling in Nika's chest.

"just for a few days that's all please?"

Swallowing her anger Nika looked to the sky it was almost evening the merchants would be closed and she didn't trust the people enough to try and get a room at an inn.

"please"

"fine "

"really? "

"yes now hush as soon as I get you home I'm going hunting"

"but its too dark for hunting"

"you obviously don't know much about my kind"

"what will you do after that?"

"I don't know probably set up camp some where"

"why not stay with me?"

"uh no thanks I prefer the forest to any cage"

"my home may be small but its not that bad"

"it isn't your home I just don't like being boxed in "

"alright if you insist"

" I do , now shhh white witch "

Finally reaching the white witches cottage she walked up the steps careful not to drop the witch she opened the door carrying her in finding the bed she set her down taking the basket she set it on the floor not bothering to check if the herbs were still there.

" thank you Nika"

"sure, look I'll be back in the morning till then good night white witch"

She left with out giving the white witch a chance to speak it would be better this way besides she was starving and there was bound to be a few animals still out.

Looking back at the cottage she shook her head.

"what have I gotten myself into? "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been two days since she had met mina things were going well considering the witch talked for most the time Nika was there. it was strange she hadn't spent much time talking to someone ok anyone for that matter and here she was almost enjoying the witches company. Mina was alright for a white witch she made little remedies and was sickly sweet most the time, Nika couldn't understand the woman but she didn't have much experience the people either. Without a set amount of time Nika just kept coming back eventually the witch convinced her to stay at her cottage at least for a few hours then she moved her camp closer to mina's cottage to better protect her of course or that's what Nika told herself she wouldn't and couldn't admit that the witch was growing on her a little.

"what did you do while in town?"

"I wanted some food, my supplies were running low I bought some bread and was accused of theft such a welcoming little place "

"don't mind the sherriff he is just.. just-"

"a power abusing, no good, dirty rotten, bas-"

"not very kind"

"yes a ray of sunshine that one"

"did you meet any one else?"

"some witch hunter follower named ben "

"oh then you saw all the posters?"

"yes what kind of witch lives around here?"

"some one very powerful "

"I knew that the moment I walked in to the witches territory I wanted to go in and get out but then you fell and you know the rest"

"I would tell you more but I don't seek out other witches since most of them are dark"

"that is wise neither do I one dark witch is enough to make me a stubborn wolf any more than that and I would be a simple lap dog"

Mina stopped her stirring she had been making a creamy soup for dinner that she wanted to share with the wolf ,confusion was written all over her face by the time she spoke.

"Nika if you knew there was a witch in the area why did you even come?"

"this was the only place with fresh supplies and I wanted some time to figure out where to go next it would do no good to wonder around aimlessly I have to find a place that is with in my supply range Augsburg happened to be it"

"but what if the other witch was the one that had called for your help and not me? What then?"

Nika looked at her boots , swallowing at the thought.

"unless the moon were full I wouldn't stand much chance but if I was in my wolf skin they would have to fight both me and my wolf making the fight for control that much harder I have fought a witches influence before mina I know how to at least have a fighting chance "

"then why didn't you fight mine?"

"i.." Nika blinked she didn't know, thinking about it she couldn't come up with a reason as to why she didn't fight it or even put up a struggle.

"maybe … maybe its because you don't order me around you ask and give me the option of answering it might be an illusion of free will but its more than what most witches would give I guess"

"oh I hoped we would at least become a little familiar with one another " mina turned back to her soup signing dejectedly

Nika couldn't help but feel a little bad. Ok she might have only known mina for a handful of days but she could relate to the loneliness , the looks of suspicion from villagers or the knowledge that you were unwanted. Nika was very familiar with these things but mina was too kind and soft hearted for the humans , she would forever wish to help them as all white witches do while Nika did not particularly like humans she could still fight them , harm them , mina couldn't it was against her nature.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way mina but you have to remember I have been on my own with little next to no human contact , forget about conversation what little skills in communication I have are barely enough to get by when I'm in a crowded tavern "Nika tried to explain her situation even if only a little she was more animal than human that's just how she changed over the years.

"what about this ben fellow you talked to him right?"

"if you consider him changing the subject ever other sentence conversation than yes I suppose I talked to him"

"how about tomorrow we go in to town I want to sell my herbs and buy some fabric what do you say?"

"Uhh"

"please Nika I promise just a few hours in town than you don't have to go back unless you need to which I sort of doubt but please?"

Nika groaned she hated the false sense of having a choice but as she said at least mina gave her one.

"fine mina I'll go in to town with you"

"thank you"

Nika huffed not seeing the smile on the white witches face.

….

Nika blinked brushing her hair out of her face she would never admit it but she was nervous when in large crowds of people. gone were the days she loved games of finding scents in those crowds now she was uneasy her eyes darted here and there looking for any threats.

"come on"

Mina dragged her through the crowd a smile upon her face the witch was happy to be surrounded by people even if only for a while it made her feel less alone.

"it isn't that bad"

"for you maybe you actually like humans" Nika was careful to mutter this under her breath.

"you didn't mind ben even if he was a little strange"

"I spoke to him for less than a minute he doesn't count"

"than I suggest you try talking to someone maybe you'll get more comfortable"

"oh yes do something you don't like and you'll like it more some how mina I don't think that's how it works"

"just give it a try please Nika"

"yeah , yeah"

"I guess if you get bored you can come find me although I don't think my shopping will catch your interest"

"eh I'll find something to do don't worry "

"with enthusiasm like that how can I not" chuckled the witch

Nika waved away her concerns leaving the witches side she began to wander the same way she had the first day she came to the town. She watched the mothers hold an iron grip on their children their eyes darting to the skies as if waiting for a witch to snatch them from their hands. It was sad to see them all so scared but this was the reality of their situation she would help if she could but in the case of witches she had to run in the other direction or more harm would be cause then help.

Looking away from the sad scene she caught that elusive scent it was one she couldn't place following her nose she made her way back in to the crowds it was like following a red ribbon through the dozens of scents that accompanied those around her. Slipping this way and that she made her way effortlessly through the crowds letting her senses lead her finally exiting the crowd she found herself in the market place once more pushing forward she ignored the vendors shouting their prices trying to outdo one another the children's laughter the scolding's from their mothers all of it till her feet stopped.

Looking up she found a large open building this is where the scent ended glancing at the sign she saw the words "smith and sons". Without a word she entered the sound of a hammer hitting steel rang in her ears she couldn't help but wince the smell of sweat and burning wood filled her nose she subtly rubbed it before catching the scent again looking around the work shop she found tables covered in tools but she ignored them once she caught sight of something that made her blood boil.

Traps.

These humans were making metal traps of all sizes some could easily snap a humans foot right off what were these humans thinking? Slowly shaking her head she heard someone behind her.

"can I help you? "

She froze.

Never had she heard such a soothing voice turning slowly she had to keep herself from gasping before her stood a tall, fair skinned boy his curly brown hair was tied back , he was whipping his hands on a rag his face was covered in sweat but she didn't care the moment she saw those blue eyes she was gone. This was it. This was the end of her travels, she couldn't leave Augsburg now she was stuck. Taking a moment to compose herself she pushed back her hood never eyes never leaving his it was his turn to gasp he blinked several times before clearing his throat.

"um h-how… what can I do for you?"

Realizing she had no real reason to come there she was quick to think of an excuse.

"I was just looking around trying to get a feel for the town you know"

"what'd you mean?"

" I'm a wanderer I don't stay in one place very long"

Seeing the fear flash across his face she was quick to reassure him now that she had found him there was no way she was leaving.

"but I think I might stay here if I like the feel of it so far things are going well but I don't know"

"maybe I could uh… help you know show you around "

_Even if this were hell on earth she would stay for him._

"thank you , that would be nice …" he seemed to realize she wanted his name she couldn't help but smile at his stuttering.

"F-Fabian, my name is Fabian"

"I'm Nika"

"Nika , I would love to convince you that Augsburg is the perfect place for you"

"I'm sure you would Fabian "

She couldn't help but smile even bigger every time he said her name she felt this warmth in her chest the sudden clang of a hammer brought them out of their happy little world. Startled they both turned to the source of the noise a tall man with hair similar to her chosen's but the smirk on her face made her want to growl.

"what Stefan?"

"oh I was just checking up on you and yet when you're supposed to be finishing those horse shoes for the constable your talking to some girl" chuckled Stefan his eyes going up and down Nika it took everything she had in her not to shift and rip that smirk off his face. Luckily Fabian stepped in front of her his presences reminded her that she was not safe to do such a thing with her chosen in close range he could get hurt.

"Stefan I was just introducing myself that's all "

"well since were suddenly being so hospitable why not let me introduce myself " Stefan stepped forward his repulsive stench was ruining the air that held Fabian's tainting it and burning her nose.

"I'm Stefan, faby here's older brother you want a good time sweet heart just come ask me"

"Stefan leave her alone I'm trying to convince her to stay not run screaming from the building" hissed Fabian standing in front of her this time. Things were escalating and if someone didn't leave it would all end badly.

"look why don't I go "

Both brothers spun around looking at Nika with two completely different expressions Stefan's was lust while Fabian's was utter sorrow she couldn't help but ach for her chosen but she couldn't let this go too far.

"I'll see you around Fabian"

Nika didn't bother saying Stefan's name unless she was going to curse him to hell that is. Leaving the smiths work shop she made her way back to the center of town it was strange she was giddy but at the same time she felt a sense of dread. She had finally met her chosen now she could start forming a pack and let the bond they shared grow till the "love sick pup" phase wears off and the bond was unbreakable. From what little her mama had told her about ones chosen it was love at first sight because this person needed you just as you needed them once you proved that you were theirs the bond would be solidified and nothing could break it except death and that never ended well. Nika's uncle Boris had been with his chosen for years but was crushed in a mining accident his chosen, Anya had little next to no will to live if it weren't for her children she wouldn't have lasted as long as she did but she ended her life after her youngest was of age.

Now that she had found her chosen she only had a few things on her mind his safety was her number one priority he might be a man but she was a wolf and till he was turned she would keep an eye on him till he was ready. A big part of her questions were about his family she had no clue about them except that she hated his brother with a passion within two seconds of meeting the-.

"oh Nika it's great to see you again"

Leaving her thoughts she found ben standing next to her, his thick volume under his arm as always a goofy smile on his face.

"hello again ben"

"I thought you had left "

"no I'm.. staying with a new friend of mine"

"who?"

"uh why do you ask?"

"I want to see you while you're still here that's all" the boys smile faded a bit his sadness was genuine she couldn't help but reassure him.

" I'm staying for a while ben so no worries alright"

"great!"

"hey ben you've lived here your whole life yes?"

"yeah why?"

"I wanted to know about some people a family to be specific"

"whose family?" he asked confusion filling his features.

"um the blacksmiths family "

Ben's nervous swallow didn't go unnoticed.

"oh Stefan's family, you really should stay away from him Nika he-he's no good"

"I'm not talking about that excuse for a man I'm talking about Fabian" Nika clarified she wanted no mentioning of that slime if she could help it.

"Fabian? He's alright he tends to keep to himself but I don't know much else about him "

"what about his family?"

"why do you want to know?"

"because if there is more than one Stefan he may lose a sibling"

"ha no its just him his father and brother their mother died years ago"

Nika couldn't help the whine that tried to escape her mouth she knew loss and knowing that her chosen did too didn't help her.

"are you alright?"

"yeah ben I'm fine just-"

"Nika!"

Mina's voice caught her attention spotting the white witch she nodded in her direction the woman's arms were filled with bundles of fabric and her basket once filled with herbs was now over flowing with cheese and bread.

"who's that?"

"that is mina , let me help you"

Taking some of the bigger items from the witch she noticed ben looking around nervously people were starting to stare at them. Trying not to show her unease she turned to ben maybe talking with him would calm her nerves a bit. Sadly the boy only backed away.

"look Nika I have uh some things I gotta do, I'll see ya around"

She watched ben walk -scratch that- run away turning back to mina she saw the witch was no longer in such high spirits she looked defeated.

"come on "

Nika moved most of her items to one side before hesitantly wrapping her free arm around the witch offering some comfort.

"thank you Nika"

"what was that?"

"nothing"

"do they know?" Nika asked under her breath

if the towns people knew what mina was than how could she protect her pack mate and her chosen. Wait pack mate? Luckily they were already in the forest when Nika came to a halt jerking Mina back since she still had the wolf's arm around her.

"Nika?"

Looking at the wolf mina was met with a blank expression but the wolf's eyes were wide the brown depths filled with panic.

"Nika what's wrong?"

"your my pack mate" the wolf whispered

"what?"

"your my pack mate"

"what does that mean?"

The wolf stared blankly ahead in a state of shock.

"Nika what does me being your pack mate have to do with anything?"

The wolf finally turned to the witch her face was hard but it was determination in her eyes not anger or hatred.

"that means your under my protection and the influence you had won't work any more "

"what-"

"as part of my pack that makes you… family "

Mina stared at the wolf it was her turn to look shocked.

"Nika I don't understand-"

"i-I…." lets get back to your cottage then I will try to explain it as best I can"

"alright"

Together they made their way back to her cottage in silence Nika paused before entering the cottage her ears perked listening for any threats it would be a quiet night or that's what she hoped anyway. Joining Mina inside she started pacing trying to think of a way to explain it all without giving away her chosen. Mina may be part of her pack now but Fabian was her chosen and he was her world even if the bond had just been recognized she couldn't take any chances she had to find a way to keep them both safe.

Damn this pack stuff was hard she really wished her papa had told her about this but he had promised to tell her on her fourteenth birthday and that didn't happen leaving her at a loss. While this was all going through Nika's mind. Mina sat by the fire patiently she had no idea why her new friend was so worked up she only hoped she could help in some way.

"I need you to listen and please don't ask questions or interrupt just wait till I'm done to ask anything ok"

"alright" mina said slowly

Nika nodded slowly coming to a stop she took a deep breath.

"when I was little I wasn't told much about packs and how they were formed I always just assumed that a wolf their mate and cubs were a pack, that's it no one else but… I guess it's more than that"

Mina was a little confused but stayed quiet as Nika had asked.

"you see I… something important happened and now that it has it is time for me to start forming a pack , a family of people or wolves that I have some kind of connection with and even though we haven't known each other long my wolf… I think of you as a friend , more than that actually like.. like a sister and that means more than you realize , It means that I will protect you with my life and I would hope you would do the same"

"of course"

"mina you-you don't get it if you were to die I would be losing a family member not a friend and if I were to die you would feel that loss greatly "

"Nika I get it , were sisters now"

"sisters… I never had a sister"

"neither did I " mina smiled

"I-I "Nika froze she realized it now she felt stupid for not realizing it earlier but she was too happy to care now.

"your my sister"

"yes"

Pulling the witch in to a hug she couldn't see the shocked expression on the witch's face it turned to one of pure happiness as she returned the hug. Nika could hear her wolf howling foe joy she had a pack and her chosen she could only feel the great warmth in her chest for once life had given her a break she only prayed to whatever deity listened to the wolves that it lasted.

** ok thanks for commenting , I like to know people actually read my stuff it encourages me to continue writing so super thanks to DANDARA, CK, and melala. please leave comment and stuffs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh big surprise this ones from Fabians point of view I want to see how it works out if it goes well I'll do more from him if not eh well see. **

**Chapter 4 **

When he woke that morning he didn't know what it was but he felt an ache in his chest it could just be from that fight he and Stefan got into a couple of days ago he didn't know whatever it was he hoped it would stop soon or his father would make him stop working if that happened than Stefan would never let him live it down.

Walking back to the work shop he pulled on his gloves, picking up his hammer he joined his father hammering away the muscles in his arms worked hard to bend the steel to his will. It took hours to get results but the feeling of accomplishment was always worth it in his mind.

It was hard being the son of a blacksmith but he knew it was profitable if he were to take a liking to any of the girls in town they wouldn't have to worry about income but the fear that a witch might kill or kidnap any children that were born made every woman steer clear of men those that did marry tended to move away as soon as possible. Fabian could see himself staring a family someday the problem was his brother drove away any eligible women within a hundred miles of the town with his gross act and aggressive advances he only caused trouble for some reason their father hadn't disowned him he just kept defending him. Somehow Fabian understood why his father kept defending Stefan they were all the other had and their mother had wanted them to stay together and till they died he just assumed they would.

"Fabian I need you to start measuring the constable's horse for new shoes he said he wants them as soon as possible" called his father

"yes sir"

Grabbing some of the shoes from the size rack he went out back to the small stable where they kept customers horses. Walking to the middle stall he found the stallion that was the constables unlocking the gate he took the lead walking it out to the rail by the back door. Taking the horses hoof between his legs he dug out the dirt with a pick from his apron he continued his work till some one shoved him hard from behind throwing him to the ground his tools were strewn around him. The annoying laughter of Stefan filled his ears looking over his shoulder he glared at Stefan how could this ass be his brother?

"oopps sorry faby but I guess you should start paying attention more"

"shut up Stefan!" Climbing to his feet Fabian didn't bother dusting himself off

"oh sorry faby but I have more to say so just sit tight"

"I said shut up!"

"Make me"

Fabian shoved Stefan making them both fall they punched and kicked trying to gain the upper hand only for a bucket of water to be thrown on them. Pushing away they wiped their faces their father stood over them a look of rage on his bearded face.

"can't you two stop fighting for one day?"

"sorry sir"

"you bet you are, now get back to work Stefan get back  
inside you were supposed to be here an hour ago"

"sorry sir"

"I don't want you two fighting again if you can go the rest of the day with out fighting I might give you the day off tomorrow but I doubt it will happen"

When father turned to leave Stefan gave him one more shove before running inside kicking some of the hay bales he whipped his face picking up his tools he went back to work . the whole time he kept thinking about how his mother would have at least smacked Stefan upside the head shaking his head he got back to work it wouldn't help anyone to think about his mother. Using a hammer he pulled out the nails in the horses shoe one by one he set the old shoes off to the side the sooner he got this done the better off he would be.

Picking up the old shoes he compared them to his measuring shoes trying to find the right size once he found it he put the others away taking out the unshaped ones he put them in the fire tossing a few more logs into the fire closing the hatch he sighed the heat making him sweat, using his arm he whipped his face pulling out a rag he started whipping the rest off.

Looking up he saw someone by the trap wall all of the hunters would be using them soon once the game started disappearing. He couldn't see their face their cloak covered their entire body that ache in his chest came back rubbing his chest he want back to whipping his hands.

"can I help you ?"

They froze before turning to him realizing it was a girl he stepped forward hoping to get a better look she pushed back her hood and his mind went blank. This girl was beautiful she had jet black hair and brown eyes he couldn't speak he felt he should say something but he stuttered and stumbled over his words she only smiled.

"um h-how …. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wandering around trying to get a feel for the town you know"

"what do you mean?"

" I'm a wanderer I don't stay in one place very long"

She was a wanderer. She could leave at any moment this was horrible that ache in his chest came back full force he was scared. this was weird he only just met the girl and he was scared of her leaving his side even for a moment. He had to find a way to get her to stay.

"but I think I might stay here if I like the feel of it so far things are going well but I don't know"

"maybe I could uh… help you know show you around " he wanted to spend more time with her even if only for a while he had to see her.

"thank you , that would be nice …" he seemed to realize she wanted his name she couldn't help but smile at his stuttering.

"F-Fabian, my name is Fabian" he hated that he suddenly couldn't talk with out stuttering.

"I'm Nika"

This beautiful creature had a name .Nika. in his short existence he doubted never had he heard of such a name but it fit this vision of beauty before him he had to get her to stay, finding his voice he some how managed to speak.

"Nika , i would love to convince you that Augsburg is the perfect place for you"

"I'm sure you would Fabian "

When she smiled he though his heart would burst it was filled with such warmth just being near her made him happy. Sadly the moment didn't last the sound of a hammer caught their attention they spun around he nearly yelled in frustration Stefan stood there an oily smirk on his face he really wanted to punch in his brothers face.

"what Stefan?"

"oh I was just checking up on you and yet when you're supposed to be finishing those horse shoes for the constable your talking to some girl" chuckled Stefan his eyes going up and down Nika.

Fabian felt his blood boiling he clenched his hands he was ready to blow, no one would touch her definitely not Stefan. His slimy brother wouldn't be anywhere near her not wanting stefan any closer he stood closer to Nika wanting to hide her from his brothers sight.

"Stefan I was just introducing myself that's all "

"well since were suddenly being so hospitable why not let me introduce myself " Stefan stepped closer his eyes going up and down Nika making Fabian clench his hand tighter.

"I'm Stefan, faby here's older brother you want a good time sweet heart just come ask me"

"Stefan leave her alone I'm trying to convince her to stay not run screaming from the building" hissed Fabian standing in front of her this time. He didn't care what his brother was thinking he wasn't going to let the slime anywhere near** his** Nika.

"look why don't i go "

Both brothers spun around looking at Nika he couldn't have her leave him so soon he had just met her he wanted to know more, everything he could learn about her and his chance was slipping away.

"I'll see you around Fabian"

She was gone the ache in his chest grew as she walked further away he went to go after her only for Stefan to grab him slamming him against the closest wall.

"what was that faby you got a little crush on her?"

"get out of my face Stefan!"

"oh you do I can see it "

"shut up"

"oh so you wont mind if I meet her sometime so we can_ talk_ "

"I said shut up Stefan I'm serious!"

"yeah right"

"what is it with you ever since mother died you been acting like an ass!"

Before he could say anything else Stefan's fist slammed into his face but this time he felt a burst of energy he didn't know he had, pushing off the wall he caught Stefan off guard using this distraction he started fighting back both brothers gave it everything not holding back slugging each other with every thing they had till Stefan fell over a chair only then did Fabian stop.

Neither boy moved both were on an adrenaline high blood pounding in their ears , their lungs gasping for air Fabian glared down at his brother he had no idea why he even called Stefan that any more. Spitting out a mouthful of blood Fabian stood up straight something in him made him feel proud he had finally beat Stefan. but something else something deeper filled him with such pride he felt he had to say something because this fight was about far more than just the feud between them this was about** his** Nika and if it came down to it he would win no matter how much it killed him.

"stay away from Nika, Stefan if you go anywhere near her I will make you regret it "

he barely recognized his own voice it sounded like a growl, a deep rumbling growl he huffed turning away going up stairs he went to his room laying down on his bed he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding laying an arm over his eyes he just breathed in and out trying to calm his pounding heart. Once he was calm the first thought n his mind was : I hope Nika's alright.

I wonder if she made it back to the in alright?

She did say she was a wanderer maybe she left already but then she did say she would see me around she didn't even mention Stefan. Stefan. The thought of his brother brought back his rage ten-fold that scum brother of his thought he could touch **_his _**Nika. He wouldn't let him any where near his Nika he would keep her safe from his slimy brother

"wait my Nika?"

….

Out in the forest the horned witch was picking up her frogs although it was late in the evening she was out a little earlier than usual she wanted to see if there were any humans to play with sadly she had found none so far getting distracted by the frogs. Leaving the little orange and black frogs where she had found them she continued her walk slowing when she found something that made her curiosity peak. By a fallen tree lay the crushed, bone picked carcass of a deer. Stepping closer she found that the rib cage hand a bite out of it scanning the ground she saw paw prints and claw marks in the trees side. What ever had done this was still in the area the meat was still fresh and sap still leaked from the bark of the tree.

"sister will want to know "

Racing back to where she had left her broom she scooped it up, looping her leg around it she soared above the trees zooming through the night sky. This was something she had to ask about since there had been little next to no new creatures in the forest since that stinking troll and he was under Muriel's thumb. Who knows they might get a new pet out of this.

Flying back to the lair she landed careful not to fall in her haste she dropped her broom racing into the cavernous maze of tunnels that was the lair. The cries of the children was music to her ears but she didn't have time to scare them today no she had news for the high dark witch finding her "sisters" at the work table in the center of the cave she quickly joined them her sudden appearance gaining their attention.

"what is it?" asked Muriel her tone held nothing but boredom the horned witch hoped this would snap the dark witch out of her condescending tone.

"I saw some thing that might catch your interest "

"how so?"

"I found the meal of a certain creature what ever made the kill was nothing small it left bite marks right through the ribcage of a large deer breaking the thing in half and left giant claw marks in the tree behind it's kill they were long but clean like a blade " the horned witch nearly smiled when she saw Muriel's eye's widen the dark witch tilted her head curiosity and recognition shown in those dark eyes.

"was it fresh?"

"yes it couldn't have been more than a few hours old"

"it seems there is a hound in my forest once more"

The smile on the dark witches lips mad the horned witch shiver almost making her feel sorry for whatever beast had made those marks. almost.

**dum dum daaaa! and enter the witches whahahahahaha! *cough*cough clears throat ok so I wanted to try it out , see how a different pov went if you liked it leave me cimments telling me I should do another on if not ehhh i'll see what I can do ... sort of... not really... ok maybe -echoxknox out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok back to Nika's point of view.**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a good two weeks since she arrived in Augsburg. Two weeks and her life had changed so drastically she thought she might be over whelmed yet she felt stronger than ever. She had a pack in the beginnings, her chosen had been found , and she had a permanent residence in Augsburg no matter how much she hated that scumbag constable or slimy Stefan she would stay as long as her Fabian wanted to stay in the town.

Speaking of her Fabian she noticed a change in him after that first meeting he started to show wolf characteristics. She had met him outside of the work shop while taking Mina to the market the witch was in need of more supplies now that Nika was staying with her.

_…( flash back)….._

_Smiling at Mina's mock complaints Nika couldn't help but chuckle._

_"I really don't need that much Mina I have survived on less than a wedge of cheese and what ever I could hunt before I don't mind bringing back a few deer"_

_"how you could possibly sustain yourself like that is beyond me but now that your living with me I fully intend to fatten you up" the witch playfully elbowed the wolf faking the pain._

_"really Mina you're so violent"_

_"ha! me violent that's like saying you change into a giant bunny rabbit" Mina whispered the last part knowing the wolf would hear it._

_"if we weren't in public I would show you how scary this "bunny rabbit "can be" Nika growled just as playfully._

_"good thing I have errands to do, try not to cause too much trouble " called the white witch leaving Nika to her own musings which included finding her chosen even if it was just to walk by the work shop she had to check on him. _

_Leaving the market place she walked passed the center of town she was heading to the blacksmiths nothing but the thought of her chosen on her mind. The runs and hunts she did were not helping to ease her need to see him she kept wondering what it would be like to have him hunt with her. She only felt a great warmth in her chest._

_"give it back already!"_

_She stopped dead she knew that voice looking over her shoulder she nearly growled at the scene before her. Stefan had ben's book he was tearing pages out tossing them over his shoulder not caring where they landed while ben was trying and failing to get around two other boys who laughed at his attempts simply shoving him away. The wolf in her couldn't stand to see her pack brother being treated this way. With out taking notice of the title her subconscious had given ben , she growled under her breath marching over to the idiots she pulled ben aside gaining the other two boys attention._

_"what do you think your doing?" she made sure to keep the growl out of her voice._

_"whats it to you?"_

_"yeah were just havin a little fun"_

_"hey I remember you" _

_Stefan closed the book keeping the volume tucked under his arm he pushed past his two accomplices lowering his face to Nika's level that ever present oily smirk on his face. _

_" your nikki right?"_

_"you know damn well what my name is " she ground out her brown eyes glaring in to his own mud colored ones._

_"I think I have some trouble remembering"_

_ "really now?"_

_"yes" his eyes lit up with glee if he thought he was going to get anything out of this he had another thing coming._

_"than I have just the thing"_

_Kneeing him in his man hood she grabbed ben's book handing it to the boy as Stefan clutched his wounded pride , his two buddies stood in shock not knowing whether to help him or let loose on the pair._

_"you best leave me and my friend ben alone or there will be more where that came from"_

_Tugging ben away from the shocked boys she lead him around the corner before taking off running poor ben barely keeping up she knew to stay in town she stopped when they were a safe distance away. Giving a couple of exaggerated pants she shook her head she might have hell to pay later on but it was worth the possibility of Stefan never having children._

_"i.. hope you … know that your probably in for it now right?" ben spoke between pants _

_"yeah I know but I couldn't let you book be completely destroyed from the looks of it you took time filling it"_

_"I might have spent a few years compiling it "ben admitted shyly _

_"good to know your dedicated " she chuckled _

_"really? Most find it stupid or.. creepy"_

_"it is a little creepy ben , but your just curious about the adventures that come with it" Nika patted his shoulder , it was not hard to believe that the larger than life witch hunter life called out to the boy I did to many but few could live long enough to make a difference or a name for themselves._

_"I always wanted to meet Hansel and Gretel but im starting to doubt that will happen" ben said his voice sinking a bit in defeat._

_"ben you live in one of the worst witch territories that I have ever seen they will come if they don't I will go hunting for them my self so that they can stop what ever witch is causing these disappearances" _

_"really?"_

_"yes"_

_The scary part is she would do it to the need to keep her pack happy was almost over powering and if ben wanted to meet Hansel and Gretel she would hunt them down that and if the land was safer for her pack and chosen she would do what ever she needed to do to accomplish that . Again this pack thing was hard._

_"that sounds nice but I guess I can live without a few pages in my book" ben spoke bringing her back to the present._

_"don't worry ben I know its bad but if these children keep disappearing than you might just get your wish" Nika was going to say more when she was surrounded by that heavenly scent turning around she found Fabian walking towards them she felt a smile spread across her lips confusing ben._

_"Nika what is it?"_

_"Fabian"_

_When her chosen was within arms-length it seemed he finally noticed ben giving him a brief hello eyeing the other boy before turning his blue eyes to Nika smiling before speaking._

_"Hello Nika I was wondering if I could still show you around Augsburg "_

_"with how far we just ran I'm pretty sure she's seen it" ben sighed off handedly_

_"what! Why were you running?" Fabian looked between the two settled with glaring at ben._

_Silently cursing her pack mate wait pack mate? Where did that come from? When did ben become her other pack mate? This was all so confusing._

_"Nika why were you running?" Fabians concern filled voice caught her attention the boys eyes were nearly drowning her in concern and worry._

_" I saw ben having some trouble with some of the other boys so I helped him out knowing we were out numbered (and she couldn't shift to tare them to shreds) we ran " Nika was surprised to hear the small growl that came from her chosen , ben didn't seem to hear it but she sure did and to say she was shocked would be an understatement._

_"who did it?" Fabian was furious he was clenching and unclenching his hands a barely audible growl coming from his chest._

_"it was no one that mattered" if he found out Stefan was involved he would lose it and she couldn't handle it if he did._

_"if you call Stefan no one than sure " muttered ben she glared at her pack mate if the boy wanted to get himself killed witch hunting she would gladly kill him now just to save the witches the trouble._

_"what did you say?" growled Fabian_

_"I said-"_

_"ben! It was nothing now shh" Nika didn't want to waste valuable time with her chosen convincing him not to kill his brother. Not caring if it was a bold move she took Fabian's face in her hands turning him to her once she had his full attention she spoke in the most calm and soothing voice she could muster._

_" Fabian , im fine you have nothing to worry about I'm here you're here why don't we just walk around and you can show me all the places in town that might catch my interest"_

_This seemed to calm him down his body was almost limp as he stared in to her eyes if ben wasn't there to keep ruining the moment she might have had a chance to kiss her chosen._

_"if you wanted a tour I could show you"_

_Again she might save those witches the trouble of killing him._

_" but Fabian offered to first why don't you both do it I don't want you to have another run in with those boys ben"_

_Fabian glared at ben suspicion and something else in those blue eyes of his while ben smiled oblivious to the other boys glare, happy to simply spend time with his new friend. Nika didn't miss this little moment in fact she was more confused than anything maybe if she spent a little more time with Fabian she could figure to what was going on with him and this was a serious thing not that she wouldn't use it to her advantage._

_"come on "_

_Ben walked ahead of them while Fabian walked alongside her subtlety entwining their fingers his jacket sleeves covered their hands to the passer byer they would just be walking really close together nothing going on at all. The small smile on her lips only grew till she thought her cheeks would hurt later. Ben gave a rather informational commentary on what ever building or business they passed it was only when they passed the blacksmiths work shop that Fabian took over telling her of all the trade that went on and how well business was not to mention that it had specialty things made there as well varying from jewelry to pistols._

_ Things were going good but Nika took this time to also go over all the strange characteristics she had seen Fabian take on it took some time (approximately three vendors of vegetables and one butcher) for Nika to realize that Fabian was taking on the characteristics of a wolf courting his mate. He growled when his mate was threatened, wanting to defend her . He showed her that he was the best choice as a mate since he not only had a trade but a thriving one at that and he saw every other male as competition for her affections even (gag!) ben ,who she now felt was a brother, her very wimpy , shy , and slightly annoying brother._

_At least it all made sense now ,well most of it she had no clue how mates acted since again her mama and papa never got to the courting of a mate they simply said that once both mates had proven themselves after the effects of the "love sickness" wore off then the bond was done and the mates were essentially set for life. Again this chosen and pack stuff was hard. The tour came to a stop as they made their way to the center of town ben , smiling happily turned to the smiling couple._

_"and that's about it I think"_

_"we covered everything ben I guess were done" Fabian said the sadness in his voice was not lost on her she squeezed their still entwined fingers giving him a reassuring smile._

_"trust me , I'm not going any where any time soon"_

_"good to hear"_

_"that's great Nika maybe you can get a room at the inn" ben spoke up this seemed to excite both boys she felt that familiar twinge of guilt at disappointing them both._

_"sorry but I already have a place to stay "_

_"where?" Fabians tone was curious._

_"I live with Mina"_

_Both boys tensioned at the witches name Fabian tightened his grasp on her hand fear and worry filling his blue orbs._

_"Nika you shouldn't trust her"_

_"why not?" she already knew the answer but she had to play it dumb at least till Fabian was a wolf._

_"she is a witch" whispered Fabian _

_"no she is not I have stayed with her these last two weeks and she has been nothing but kind to me she offered me a home when I could not afford a room and no one else at the time was even going to offer"_

_"I would have " both boys said_

_"I said at the time besides i-"_

_She froze something was wrong. Mina was scared Nika could feel the fear of her pack sister she needed to act . NOW. With out a word she turned and ran at a human pace to where she felt Mina would be not caring that ben and Fabian were right on her tail after turning this way and that she found her pack sister surrounded by the sheriff and his men. a hot rage burned in her this was unacceptable her pack deserved respect not mistreatment she would not stand for it! picking up speed she ran right at the scumbag tackling him from the side , catching him off guard she let loose on his face pounding him with her left side since it was the weaker of the two shoving off any of the men who tried to pull her away then she felt a soft hand grip her shoulder ._

_ she froze ._

_ breathing hard she let go of the bleeding pig she stood looking over her shoulder she was surprised to see ben shifting nervously from one foot to the other two broken bottles of milk in his hands two men lay on the ground out cold. Fabian had subdued the other two with his bare hand his knuckles were bloody he watched out for any other threats before meeting her gaze one filled with confusion and oddly pride. Lastly was Mina the white witch stood next to her , her hand still on Nika's tense shoulder the witches face had a large bruise forming on her right cheek._

_"what happened?"_

_"I was going to see if you were ready to leave when he and his men cornered me they were accusing me of all the disappearances when I kept denying it he struck me " Mina's voice was sad it made her chest ache._

_ sighing Nika pulled her pack mate in to a hug not caring that Fabian let out a low growl he would have to learn soon enough that the witch was her pack mate._

_"it will be fine they are all out cold and we are in between buildings no one saw it so no one can believe them" _

_"this will only make their accusations true" muttered Mina_

_"hey I will protect you , you are my friend and that doesn't just come with none existent courting advice "Nika was happy to hear not only Mina 's laughter but ben and Fabian's too._

_"Now that I believe first hand my friend " Mina teased _

_"oh shush here I was trying to lighten the mood and you go and insult me" chuckled Nika_

_"sorry "_

_"good now come on lets get out of here before they wake up and here you were thinking I would be the one to cause all the trouble ha!"_

_"wait Nika!"_

_Fabian and ben were quick to follow them not that she minded but the sooner they left the town the better._

_"I think we need to talk" Fabian said not that she didn't want to speak with her chosen but her pack mate was still shaking in fear and till Mina was safe she couldn't put herself fist._

_why do I have to be so damn caring?_

_"I'm sorry Fabian but I promise that we will talk next time I come to town"_

_"how?"_

_"I do know where the work shop is Fabian I will come find you"_

_(end o' flash back)_

The days misadventures ran through her mind as she padded through the forest she had left at sunset to go for a run hoping to clear her mind sadly she only analyzed the whole thing till her head started to hurt. Shaking her giant furry head she huffed making dirt and leaves rustle a bit she had more important things to do like hunt for Mina. After calming the witch down she had promised to bring back a deer for the witch to save any money she needed to save as well as get rid of her restlessness.

Hearing a twig snap she perked her ears it was close by ,weaving silently through the trees she found a couple of deer three bucks and a handful of doe's. they were all grazing it would be easy to kill them all but she didn't want to take what some of the towns people needed to survive on as well deciding to take only two they would be easy to carry back lowering herself into her hunters crouch she stalked forward for a beast her size it would seem impossible to move as silently as she does.

The deer never saw it coming she launched herself at them killing two of the bucks one with her deadly jaws the other with her claws the small herd bolted from the clearing as she dropped her kill. Licking her lips she grabbed the biggest of the two dropping it on the smaller one taking both in her jaws she carried them through the forest the sooner she got back the sooner she could check on mina.

She froze something was near by , something dark , the rank stench of rotting flesh filled her nose a slight buzzing filled her head. There was only one thing that made her head ache like that. A witch. Listening to the forest she heard the nearly none existent steps of a witch running at full speed they were coming from her right judging by the distance she had a very small window to either run or hide and with the witch so close she had to keep her self alive for her pack taking off she heard the witch change directions following her she couldn't go home she had to lead them away taking a sharp turn through some bushes she ran through the trees as fast as her paws could carry her the witch following her seemed to be falling behind but a second set of running feet caught her attention up ahead.

This was bad, the moon was only half full and she had no plan what so ever she had to get some distance but the witch coming from the front was getting closer one witch was a head ache, two was a bad case of nausea , three was a goner. Making a snap decision she darted to the left between two thick oaks the satisfying sound of the two witches grunting as they collided greeted her hears she pushed herself now that she wasn't being followed she could circle back.

Making her way back she ran back through the bushes again sadly this time she was slammed in the snout by a small troll if she hand had the deer in her mouth she would have bit off her own tongue falling on her back she shook her head before rolling out of the way when he brought his rock like fist down where her head had been.

Rolling in to a crouch she dropped her kills it didn't matter now , she had to get home she could hunt again later if the coast was clear. Letting out a vicious growl she watched the troll step back his scarred face showed nothing but fear.

"attack it" ordered a raspy voice

The troll sighed charging forward Nika dodged she knew the dangers of fighting a troll her mama's warnings never fell on deaf ears with her. she used her speed to confuse the poor troll she came up behind him biting his shoulder clawing at his back with her claws, using all her weight to pull him backwards with this leverage she threw him back wards in to a tree snapping the giant oak in half at the trunk. Dashing out of the way of the falling tree she growled the two witches from before were getting closer to where she was this was bad a troll by itself was no good but three witches was a definite end her eyes darted from the troll to the direction she hear the witches coming from she had to go now.

Taking off once more she ran not caring that her heart was about to beat right out of her chest she ran a sharp whistling on her right made her turn left as a fire ball crashed to the ground dirt and leaves flew every where. Neither of the witches were close enough to her she couldn't hear them they weren't even close so who was- in the air! Sparing a glance over her shoulder she spotted a figure though even with her amazing eyesight she could not see their features the moon blocked them out leaving only their shadow. Growling at her own lack of awareness she pushed herself onward she had to find a way to lose these witches and fast the sooner she lost them the better chance she had at getting home.

Pulling a hard right she jumped in to the closest tree climbing it as best she could with out making it fall she spotted the witch on her broom she jumped tackling the witch to the ground rolling out of the landing she roared at the witch only to freeze this was **the one.** the biggest wave of fear over took her she couldn't move the witch threw her broken broom standing her full height she was a tall slender woman with straight brown hair her robes reached mid-calf she turned slowly her witch face was covered in cracks her black eyes bored in to Nika. The wolf couldn't look away, this witch's influence made that fox witch look a tiny spark to the fire that had surrounded her taking a deep breath she tried to think of her chosen , her pack she couldn't take orders from this witch her pack needed her, Fabian needed her.

"it seems my suspicions were right" the dark witch's voice made Nika's head hurt she winced her ears going flat to her head.

"I must admit it has been a long time since a wolf has put up this much of a fight I'm actually impressed though it isn't very hard to confuse those idiots back there"

The witch stepped closer the suffocating influence was only getting worse her legs grew weaker, shaking her head she growled trying to get the witch to back off this made the witch smirk.

"oh is that my influence making you uncomfortable? "

growling louder Nika fought the need to bow her head in submission she didn't bow to anyone especially to this witch. Her legs were trembling she was fighting it , it was getting hard to breath she had to leave first she had to get control of her legs the rest should follow from there.

"I had hoped to run in to you sooner or later since you are trespassing in **my** forest" hissed the witch

Nika couldn't help but nod a little it was true she had knowingly entered witch territory she just didn't know whose. Letting out a huff Nika glared at the witch as she started to circle her she still couldn't move her legs at least the shaking had stopped the witch stepped even closer she was an arms length away now Nika felt a head splitting pain, letting out a whine she shook her head backing away from the witch.

"come now ,don't tell me the big bad wolf is scared of the little witch? Not that I would mind, a pet must know its place I suppose"

the dark witch reached in to her back pocket but before she could take out what ever she had in it a horned witch came running in to the clearing this distraction made the dark witches influence pull back just enough for Nika to roar in triumph before turning tail racing away, no matter how much the witch's influence called out to her she had her pack to think of she kept a chant going in her head hoping that she would not turn back.

_Fabian, Mina, Ben, Fabian, mina, ben , Fabian ,mina, ben, Fabian, mina, ben._

This chant kept repeating in her head her pack mates names slowly helped her regain control till she felt the dark witches presence fade her sense were so high she could hear the fire in mina's cottage crackling luckily there were no sound of pursuit. Finding her clothes she had hidden in the roots of a near by tree she pulled them on walking shakily to mina's cottage not even bothering to knock she opened the door slamming it shut behind her she pressed her back against it sliding down to the floor.

"Nika is that you?"

Nika couldn't find her voice to answer she was still trying to calm her thundering heart mina rushed to her side her worried eyes scanned her pack sisters form trying to find any wounds or signs of pain seeing none she took Nika's pale face in her hands trying to get her attention.

"Nika what's happened? Why are you-"

"they know"

"who knows?"

" the witches they knew, they caught me when I was hunting , they had their troll attack me"

"oh goddess" muttered mina turning her attention back to nika

" Nika did it hurt you? What did they do?"

"no he didn't but there were three mina, three dark witches and the last one was drowning me just by being near me I couldn't move or speak not that I really could since I was in my wolf skin but i-I … I felt weak I had to fight just to breath it is a half moon right now , how an I fight her when the moon is gone?" Nika was scared out of her mind. she couldn't lose herself not now, not when her life had just started.

"well how did you get home then?" mina's question was valid

How did she get there?"

"i-I I thought of Fabian, you , and ben"

"why would you think of Fabian?"

Nika froze she had not just given the name of her chosen .

"what?"

"Fabian, why did you say his name?"

"i-i… he's.." covering her face with her hand she groaned this was not her day.

"is he part of your pack?"

" yes he is but he…" Nika groaned this day was only getting worse.

"Nika you don't have to say anything if you don't want to"

"no your my pack sister I should have told you but I was too worried about keeping you both safe"

Nika dropped her hands meeting Mina's confused hazel eyes she nodded to the small table by the fire place. The witch took a seat while Nika slowly walked to the fire place staring in to the flames she took a deep breath.

"what I am about to tell you is a closely guarded secret of the wolves we are considered cursed by many even our own kind at times but one thing we cherish , that makes this life we live no matter how dangerous, it makes it all worth it"

Turning to face her pack sister she met mina's gaze not looking away praying that mina understood the importance of what she had to say.

"we call this gift our chosen, our chosen is someone who needs us just as much as we need them, they are our life from the moment we meet them they are the center of our world if they die we would end ourselves to be with them , we spend our lives looking or waiting for them and when I came here I found mine, I met Fabian and I knew no matter how much I didn't like staying in one place I would stay for him he is my mate mina, my chosen "

They were still neither knowing what to say or do Mina glanced at the door than back at Nika.

"what will you do now that the witches know you're here?"

" I want to protect my pack as best I can but if they were to find out about Fabian I would die to protect him and by the looks of it at least one of them knows about wolves if they were to get him and use their influence there would be no turning back for me, I would be their guard dog "

"then we best make sure that doesn't happen" mina smiled reassuring her pack sister Nika could only hope Mina was right.

**Awww some pack sister team work yay! ok good chapter yes? it took a bit but I figured out what I wanted to write plus school in now a big pain in the butt. and I wanted to give a special thing to my sis cause todays her !birthday! happy birthday lala!**

**echoxknox out**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok I have to let you guys know that school has once again become a pain in my ass and is interfering with my story awesomeness so I might not update till next week sorry.**

**echoxknox **

Chapter 6

Muriel's p.o.v

The wolf had escaped.

The wolf had gotten away because of her accomplices incompetence if she could even call them her accomplices any more. The wolfs presence was too far away now to even bother using a witches distress call. Muriel growled to herself turning to the horned witch she enjoyed the cowering witches fear , pathetic.

"what was so important that you had to let the wolf escape?" hissed Muriel

"we-we located another child that we could use for the ritual" stuttered the excuse for a witch

"good" Muriel paused before catching the horned witch by surprise slamming her fist into the witch's face braking her nose.

"Gaaaa" covering her nose the witch stared at her in shock

"why did you do that?"

"just to check if the wolf was within distress range sadly it seems it isn't, come we have a child to collect"

Leaving the horned witch to follow Muriel scooped up the other witches broom since hers was broken by the wolf she couldn't get back to the lair. she had to admit it had been a long time since she had been in a scuffle she did always love a challenge.

"wait that's my broom!" called the horned witch

"I know have fun a scouting the area on foot" called Muriel in a bored tone with underlying amusement she only smirked when she heard the horned witch screech in frustration.

…

Nika

The last two days had been filled with fear and apprehension the encounter with the dark witch had shaken her more than she would ever admit mina had reassured her but she couldn't help it her protective instincts were on an all time high. she would stay in town with mina till the glares from the villagers and the sheriffs constant sneer grew too much then they would retreat to mina's cottage till sundown then Nika would run by the town past Fabians workshop or as close to it as she could get. Fabian had been happy to see her when she came to the workshop in her human skin even if she had to put up with Stefan she was happy to be there.

The time they had spent together she had learned that Stefan was the favorite son not that she cared Fabian wouldn't have to worry about the favorites game with her, she would only love him the sooner the bond was solidified the sooner they could both be happy. Besides the fact that his brother was the golden child Fabian had told her about his mother, she had been a kind and loving woman just as a mother should be, yet her health had always been bad. After her death their father became distant never was he affectionate as he had once been , he threw himself into his work leaving the boys to greave on their own.

Nika knew grief all too well , giving him an understanding smile and a hug. again it was bold but she couldn't let him sit their in such pain. To make up for the sad mood she told him what she could about her past travels the edited versions of course , she couldn't tell him that she had shifted to slaughter some thieves that had robbed an entire family she had helped , for some reason she didn't think he was ready to know she could change into a giant bipedal wolf.

The pair were currently sitting in the tavern enjoying the warmth of the fire , mina had let the wolf walk her home before telling her to go be with her chosen. They didn't mind the noisy men laughing at their bad jokes or playing card games in the back corner all that they cared about was the person beside them ,which was each other.

"after that I never had to worry about being pickpocketed again"

"I must admit that sounds terrifying , for the thieves that is" chuckled Fabian

"hey I could have used that strength of yours I don't doubt that a little muscle would have helped"

"please what is strength to cunning?"

"cunning means little when you can bend a horse shoe with your bare hands"

"that was after I softened it up with my hammer" Fabian rubbed the back of his head unused to such compliments.

"yes and it was your arm swinging that hammer"

"enough I don't want my head to tip me over if my ego gets too big" Fabian laughed off her compliments.

"fine, fine I will stop but next time I will not show such mercy " Nika loved teasing him it made him so flustered but he did the same thing to her making them even.

"thank you , oh fearless wanderer"

"your welcome humble blacksmith" Nika chuckled before taking a sip many would have been worried about a girl as young as her drinking so much but her body burned off the stuff so fast she had never been drunk in her life.

It was while she was taking a sip hat she felt his eyes on her glancing at him through the corner of her eye she set down her cup raising a brow in question . Fabian gave a small smile before it faded as he spoke.

"your life sounds very different from the one you have here" Fabian leaned a little closer slipping his arm around her shoulder , she had to hold back a laugh at his skills in courting.

"well I've only been here for a short time, you can't know all about me in such a short time"

"yeah…" the sadness in his voice made her look up he still thought she would leave at a moment's notice. she had to fix that it was unacceptable.

"Fabian look at me"

His blue orbs met her chocolate brown she hoped he saw nothing but truth because she could never lie to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, I can promise you that I won't "

"are you sure?" he asked hesitantly eyeing her carefully

"yes Fabian I'm sure"

"thank you" he murmured leaning in he took her hand slowly lifting it to his lips.

"well look here it's the love birds!"

Stefan's grating voice was getting on her nerves they pulled away as Stefan and his two lackies from before were flanking him as usual that annoying smirk on his face Fabian dropped her hand but didn't let go of it that was good now she couldn't use it to kill the scum.

"what'd you want Stefan?" grumbled Fabian

"I just wanted to check up on you faby" he chuckled with his lackies.

_Why had she not killed this idiot again?_

"do you really have no life? instead you have to watch me with a girl since you've run the rest out of town?"

_Oh yeah , That's why._

Stefan stopped laughing his face twisted in to a scowl. his buddies on the other hand were laughing harder till he smacked them both upside the head. Glaring at them silencing their laughter they coughed to cover the last of their laughter.

"watch what you say little faby, I'm still first the first born so I get first pick when it comes to women"

The feeling of Stefan's eyes on her made her skin crawl. Fabian stood knocking back his chair with his hands on the table he leaned over the table face to face with his brother. His lips were pulled back showing his clenched teeth reminding her of a wolf barring its fangs to a challenger.

"you best keep your hands to yourself **Brother **or I won't be held responsible for what happens to you " growled Fabian.

"is that an empty threat faby?" mocked Stefan.

"No Stefan that's a promise"

Not that she didn't enjoy the protectiveness her chosen was showing as he staked his claim but this was escalading to something bad and wouldn't turn out good for either brother if she didn't do something.

"Fabian"

Her chosen didn't look away from his brother as he turned to her.

"why don't you walk me to the edge of town it's getting late and I don't want nightmares from seeing Stefan's face"

The lackies broke out in another round of laughter Stefan was fuming but Fabian ignored his brother's silent rage offering his arm which Nika gladly took smiling as they left the tavern. they laughed once they were outside once they gained their composure they started walking hand in hand through the nearly empty streets. The comfortable silence was nice they didn't need words for now they had said enough and she could feel the bond grow stronger with every step they took soon they would be strong enough to handle almost anything. The closer they got to the edge of the woods the more she felt the sinking feeling in her stomach she didn't want to leave her Fabian alone with that scum brother of his but he seemed to handle himself well enough.

Stopping at the edge he squeezed her hand as he looked out into the dark forest she knew why he feared her going out into the forest. Only witches went out in to the forest at night and what was a lowly wanderer to a dark witch? Nika could more than handle herself with the witches this night the full moon was on her side she could fight their influence just fine.

"I guess this is good bye than"

"silly Fabian, we don't do goodbyes" Nika teased him

"oh then what do we say?"

"here at this moment we say good night"

"thank you fine lady for informing me of the customs ,than I wish you good night" giving her a mock bow she shook her head giving him a kiss on the cheek she slowly let go of his hand walking in to the forest she didn't start running ,no . Fabian would wait till he couldn't see her anymore before turning to leave they had gotten into a routine of sorts she would walk away and he would watch her she could feel his longing and heart ache but she fought the urge to run back to him. She needed to check on mina. Till Fabian was changed she would assume the role of alpha once he was changed they would share it since most human / wolf parings worked that way.

Once out of site she took a deep breath her eyes widened at the scent that filled her nose making her almost gag at the stench.

Rotting flesh.

She listened pushing her senses she could smell them and now she could hear them two witches both on broom sticks were flying past her they wouldn't notice her unless she were in her wolf skin. They were headed toward the village she started pulling off her cloak and vest she knew what they were going to do and if they were going to try taking a child they would need a distraction of sorts the only kind witches ever did was destruction and Fabian was still out.

Wrapping her clothes in her cloak she tossed it to the roots of a tree shifting she raced back to the town the moon was full and she had a legitimate reason to be a wolf now she just had to find a way not to get shot. Hearing the screams of the towns people she pushed harder till she found quite a scene before her a red witch was in the air blowing the roofs off houses while the horned witch was on foot , running to one of the houses probably to collect the child. Growling Nika charged forward dodging the people slashing at the witch just as she was about to reach the house, the witch jumped back surprised at the sudden appearance of the wolf not wasting the opportunity Nika swung again making the witch back up farther.

"what is this wolf? Think the little maggots will be so grateful if you help them?" hissed the witch trying to use her influence to move the wolf.

it was an itch in the back of Nika's mind she didn't even bother reacting she roared in the witches face making her fall on her butt, her eyes wide with fear.

"what's going on ?" the red witch flew above them her witch face rather hideous but then all of them were.

Seeing the wolf she hissed creating a fire ball she took aim thinking fast Nika looked for anything that might help her. looking down she grabbed the horned witch she threw her at the red one making them collide sending them both crashing to the ground in a heap. The towns people were running from the area Nika didn't care she stalked closer to the witches not caring the some of the men shakily aimed their guns at her they wouldn't shoot many of them would pass out or wet themselves not that it mattered. the two witches had finally gotten to their feet she started to growl they both took a defensive stance ready to fight she would gladly fight them they had been on her tail since that night a few days ago.

Barring her fangs she roared making the horned witch step back her fear filled the air while the red witch sneered launching herself at Nika , acting quickly she dodged slicing up the witches back with a screech the red witch fell to the ground there were now three deep gashes across the witches back . Nika went to finish the witch off but the troll tackled her from the side slamming her to the ground knocking the air out of her and breaking a rib or too. Using her claws she tore up his back and arms till he let go rolling on to her stomach she coughed a bit tasting blood she winced when she breathed still she stood doing her best to ignore the pain.

"go get the child " hissed the bloodied witch as she dragged herself to the broom that still lay on the ground. The horned witch nodded taking off towards the house Nika growled she wouldn't let them take another child if she could help it racing after the horned witch. The troll tried to stop her but she dodged him spinning around to his back slicing his back , pushing off she saw made her way to the house sliding to a stop in front of the witch making the horned wench bump in to her chest again falling to her butt.

"back wolf!" ordered the witch only getting a vicious roar in return

Not taking another chance the horned witch ran away making her way to the woods her super speed helping in her get away the troll limped to the forest . Nika didn't move she waited still in her defensive crouch she waited , for what she didn't know or care she just wanted to make sure it was safe. Taking a deep breath she whined at the shooting pain in her side shaking her head she looked around the child was safe for now but the town couldn't rely on her to defend them she was only good on a full moon and that was with out the darkest witch of the bunch making an appearance.

A fiery hot surge of pain went through her left arm making her howl in pain looking to the left she found the sheriffe his face was pale and his hand shook but his gun was still aimed at her.

"b-be b-be g-gone demon!"

Demon? Couldn't he see she was a wolf?

Huffing she shook her head padding away as best she could she stopped at the tree line looking out on to the town once more they needed help and whether they liked it or not Nika was going to get it for them.

…

Nika truly regretted getting up that morning.

she was fully healed of course but her shoulder ached a little since mina had had to dig out the bullet only then would her body heal. The broken ribs were fully healed by the time she got to Mina's but the ache would last a day or so. The perks of being a wolf always a plus. The fast healing and after affect aches weren't why she regretted waking up that morning no it wasn't that it was the sight of the uproar that she found the town in.

people were crowding the house she had stopped the two witches from raiding the sheriff stood at the front his face scrunched in to a scowl as he argued with a smaller man. She wanted to know what all this was about she knew she had something to do with it since she had saved that girl but something else must have happened. Looking around she tried to find Fabian but she was out of luck though she did spot ben near the back wall he looked nervous as to why she didn't know but her pack brothers unease made her start towards him . She couldn't rest till her pack was content and safe if that would ever be possible in a town like this.

"hey ben what's going on?" she didn't have to fake her confusion she genuinely was.

"you haven't heard?"

"no everyone is too busy to tell the lowly wanderer ben"

"when the witches came to take a little girl last night a giant wolf beast came and attacked them making them flee but then the sheriff…." Ben trailed off he nervously shifted from one foot to the other his eyes darted to the constable who was still spouting off on that other poor soul.

"what happened ben?" she asked keeping her voice soft he was already scared she wanted him to know he could trust her.

" I saw him shoot the wolf"

She froze .

Ben had been there he had seen it all or she assumed he had. What was he doing getting so close to that kind of danger? Smacking him upside the head she didn't wait for his response before pulling him into a tight hug.

"ben you are an idiot , a curious knowledgeable idiot" she sighed as she pulled away.

"what was that for?" muttered ben rubbing his head.

"your supposed to run from danger not towards it ben that's human nature"

"well I wasn't going there on purpose the witches were destroying buildings and I had to hide under a cart to keep myself from being crushed by falling shingles"

"fine but ben promise me the next time something like that happens and you see a witch fighting some.. Wolf beast was it? That you'll run away "

"I know when there's trouble to run Nika its just… " pausing he looked at the constable again before taking her arm leading her to an empty archway making sure they were alone he leaned in whispering words that made her stomach twist in to so many knots it hurt.

"when I saw the troll tackle the wolf I felt that I had to help in some way yet I couldn't move it was so weird I wanted to help but I knew that if I showed myself , it would only make things worse does that make sense?"

Ben looked at her with hope and confusion .hope that she wouldn't think him made and turn him into the constable confusion at the feelings he had towards the wolf. This was good and bad. Good because it proved that she did indeed share a pack mate bond with him and she was going to protect him as best she could . it was bad because she would have to tell him soon as well as Fabian and the possibility of his rejection out of fear would kill her things would only get worse.

"I could see how that would I mean the beast was protecting the house right? So it wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt if I were the beast I know I wouldn't" Nika murmured reassuring ben as best she could.

Ben sighed in relief he must have been so scared that she would call him crazy but unbeknownst to him she would never do such a thing.

"thank you Nika I was so nervous I didn't think you would believe me "

"ben I would never doubt you your my p-friend I have never had many if any at all but I am as loyal as they come so know you can trust me ben"

"I know Nika, I know "

"now enough of the guts spilling who is that man fighting with sunshine?" muttered Nika as they returned to the crowded streets once more not much had changed in fact it was as if they never left.

"sunshine ?"

"yes the sheriff with his stunning attitude now who is he yelling at?"

Ben stood on his tippy toes catching a glance of who she was talking about he might have been tall but even he couldn't see over th crowds so well.

"oh that's the mayor , he's been trying to get some help for months now but he cant find anyone for the job"

"please , this is the witch capital of the world and he cant get one of those witch hunters out here? That's unacceptable" growled Nika

"true but what witch hunter would fight an army of witches ?"

Nika sighed tiredly it was true no one was foolish enough or had the courage to accept this kind of mission. Scratching the back of her head she watched the mayor walk away from sunshine his shoulders hunched his body language screamed defeat. She would feel defeated too if she had been arguing with a brick wall for the past hour but then she would have shifted destroying the wall that stood in her way but that's just her. The mayor truly looked lost even if she didn't like humans that much mina must have been rubbing off on her because she wanted to help the man.

Leaving ben in the crowds she made her way to the defeated man it didn't take long to catch up to him he was taking slow depressed steps dragging his feet a bit. Taking a deep breath she cleared her throat.

"excuse me you're the mayor right?"

"I feel like asking myself that question" murmured the man before he stood a little straighter turning to face her the mans face only showed confusion till he quickly schooled his features.

"yes who are you?"

"im Nika I just came here a while ago"

"that would explain why I didn't recognize you"

"yes sir I want to help in some way"

"well Nika there isn't all that much that can be done the witches practically run this town along with the constable"

"I get that but you need help of some kind these people will only stay in a panic till some one gets hurt then things will only get worse" Nika warned she watched him nod slowly as he took in her words.

"there is very little we can do none of the men here could fight a witch and I feel wiry of some wolf beast coming to protect us when the constable might have scared it off by shooting it we are probably far from its favor now any way"

"your probably right" _not _" but you have to do something before its too late "

"you are not the first to tell me this young lady " sighed the mayor wiping his face with his handkerchief.

Nika felt sorry for him looking away she saw the wall of missing children's posters but at the bottom was a newspaper. Quickly scooping up the scrap of paper she scanned it finding just the thing , ben would get his wish now as far as she was concerned.

"sir what about them?"

Showing the mayor the article he slowly took the paper from her his eyes reading the page he looked up at her rather skeptically.

"its worth a shot if they fail they will most likely be killed by the witches so there really isn't that much to worry about I think but that's just me"

He looked down at the article again a shimmer of hope filled his tired eyes standing up straighter he smoothed out his shirt adjusting his vest . it was as if she were watching the defeated mayor come to life he cleared his throat giving her a slight nod.

"thank you miss Nika "

"any time mayor"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok sorry this took to long but schools still hectic and will be for a while ok stop your whinning there here And enter Hansel and Gretel stage left or is it right what ever here come the witch hunters! Yay yay yay yay! Start the mayhem.**

Chapter 7

Two days since the failed kidnapping and all was quiet with the acceptation of a goat witch moving in to the forest Nika was on high alert she never ventured too far from the village making quick patrols in the surrounding area. This might have been that dark witches territory but she would those in the town as best she could. When she was not running patrols she was in town with mina or at the work shop with Fabian the "love sick pup " phase had quickly faded and now they were making a solid relationship it seemed. With the threat still in the air the tension between the brothers was evident to everyone many said she was two timing Fabian or just after the boys money others were just rude in their assumptions not that she cared but she made sure that Fabian didn't hear if he had he would have lashed out in need of defending his mate not that she would have minded but this was his home and she didn't want him to be banished because of what they said about her. No, she was almost as popular as Mina , the witch and the whore they were called she felt the originality lost points but they were simple town's people and couldn't be blamed for their illiteracy. Well most of them couldn't any way.

Nika was currently on her way to Fabian's work shop she was going to spend the rest of the day with him or that's what she hoped if Stefan was there she would leave early and have Fabian meet her at the tavern after supper to relax. In her hand was a small sack with the sweets Mina had shown her how to make she remembered how to cook from her mama and made sure to keep up with the skills. but growing up there weren't many sweets that her mama had made so mina was the perfect one to teach her since the witch reeked out sweetness she really didn't need to put sugar in the small cakes.

Entering the work shop she heard the sounds of two hammers pounding away at their anvils she knew which one was Fabian's since the rhythm easily matched her heart beat. Walking around the counter she leaned against the work table it was best not to disturb them or else an accident could occur and she couldn't have that against her as well as the accusations of the towns people. One of the hammers stopped she looked up through her eye lashes Fabian stood at his anvil a smile on his face he wiped away the sweat on his brow using his arm giving her a short wave before getting back to work. He would be done soon by the looks of whatever was on his anvil it was a set of chain links she shivered she knew what those chains were made for. Ever since she had protected that house the constable had demanded that they hunt the wolf down and kill it since no one wanted to fight the beast at its full strength he demanded that the smith and his sons make more traps for the beast.

This was great news for Fabian and his family but she was still wary of the contraptions he had given her some to place around Mina's cottage but she didn't want to be near them out of curiosity she tested the chain to see if she could escape from said traps. turns out she had little to worry about the chain would never hold her the metal jaws were something else entirely they had to be pried open snapping them all in half she just buried them. With this new knowledge she was very cautious while making her patrols dodging the painful death traps.

"so what brings you here Nika?" Fabian soothing voice brought her out of her thoughts she smiled meeting his blue eyes. He stood not a foot away that teasing smile in place.

"well I thought you might like something sweet during your break "

"that's awfully considerate of you"

"I know that's why I did it now go clean up a bit because I know you don't want to taste the soot and sweat you have on your hands when you eat"

"fine ,fine give me a minute " teased Fabian before leaving the work shop through the back door.

Nika waited patiently by the table she felt a presence behind her looking over her shoulder she found a giant of a man he had a beard and tree trunk sized arms. She didn't need to guess who he was she knew him well enough by the description she got from Fabian this was his father she didn't know his name simply that Fabian called him father or sir. A very strict man he seemed at least her papa let her call him papa he was only strict when they were in a deadly situation other wise he was laid back for an alpha.

"you're her aren't you?" the man rumbled out his gruff voice reminded her of her papa pushing back the memory she stepped away from the table meeting his hard gaze.

"yes , I'm Nika"

The man huffed eyeing her she wanted to fidget and look away but she stood still for his not so subtle inspection till his blue gaze met hers. Both the boys mother and father must have had blue eyes.

"you think you can mess with my son?"

" I know what you have heard and I may be many things but I am not nor have I ever been a whore" she kept her voice calm even if the edge was still there her anger at the towns people would help no one.

"you think I will believe you?"

"no I don't but if I were really playing with Fabian I would have left once I had him and I have no intention of leaving unless he wants me to" she knew it was bad on her part to give away such vital information but he had to know she was serious.

"what about Stefan?"

"what about him?"

"He has shown interest in you"

"I only have eyes for Fabian sir"

The man stared at her both stood in silence the only sound was boots on the dirt floor of the work shop as Fabian made his way back.

"I was thinking when we-" Fabian stopped dead at the sight of his father.

"sir I-"

"no need boy just don't get her with child"

Both stared in shock as the man made his way up stairs Fabian was beet red Nika wasn't much better after a moment to get over the shock he joined her at the work table.

"im so sorry about that I didn't know he would be back so soon "

"its ok he reminds me of my papa just a little bit" Nika admitted while unwrapping the small sweet cakes from the bag she had brought.

"really?"

"yes papa could be a very intimidating when the situation called for it" Nika spoke handing him a cake she smiled when he hummed after taking a huge bite out of it.

"these are really good"

"thanks I wanted to have something sweet after making sure they wouldn't kill anyone I had to bring you some"

"ha are your cooking skills really that bad?"

Smacking him in the arm Nika took the cake out of his hand putting it with the others.

"I have good skills thank you I learned from my mama and I still use them to this day I will have you know"

"sorry I was just teasing " Fabian held his hands up in surrender

"you better or there will be no more sweet cakes for you"

"I am Nika I promise now I wanted to talk to you about later today when we go to the tavern "

"yes?" Nika asked taking a bite out of her own cake.

"I want to make sure that the others know your taken"

"and with your arm around me how do they not know that?"

"well that does give us away but I wanted to give you something that would remind them that you are"

"Fabian am I to start walking around with a sign that says property of Fabian now?" she asked in mock anger she kept the small smile on her lips to let him know she was kidding.

the wolf in her howled in joy at their mate finally making the move to let others know she was taken but at the same time it growled she was not to be taken so easily he had to prove his worth as her mate before her wolf would truly consider them equals.

"no,no,no I just meant that I have something for you "

reaching in to his back pocket he pulled out a beautiful silver chain Nika couldn't hold back her smile for there at the center of the metal locket was a carving of the moon , a full moon. Lightly tracing the details of the moon with her finger tips she stared at this gift mesmerized by the beauty it held.

"I took my time making the chain since we were still getting to know each other but that night a couple days ago when you were walking into the forest against the light of the moon I was just … I can't even describe it you were beyond beautiful I had to put it in the necklace"

"this is too much Fabian I have never been given such a gift let alone be called beautiful" she trailed off her face grew warmer with very word that left her mouth it only worsened when she looked back at him he was in shock before it faded to a soft smile one she felt he had reserved for her

"then im happy to tell you how beautiful you are every time I see you "

"really Fabian you don't have to"

"yes I do as possessive as it sounds your my girl and as my girl you should be treated with such respect and I will see to it you always know how much I love you"

Those last three words made her day. Fabian , her chosen had just said even if it wasn't directly he still said he loved her.

"here let me put it on you"

Turning around she pulled up her hair till she saw the chain go over her head resting between her collar bones. The light weight chain felt so cool against her warm skin she touched where the locket rested making her fingers tingle. Turning around she gave him a bright smile.

"thank you Fabian"

"no need Nika "

"I know but …" she stopped mid sentence something was wrong. Mina was scared out of her mind she was calling for help and a presence has entered the town something similar to the dark witch only instead of a head ache Nika felt that tugging sensation.

"Fabian I'm sorry but I have to go"

"but Nika I just-"

"really I am sorry "

She left him standing there he sighed dejectedly till she came running back kissing him full on the mouth then running off again. Now that her mate was in higher spirits she had to save her pack mate. It didn't take long to find Mina the scumbag sheriff had her on being held by two men over a barrel of water. Spouting off to the people as usual about Mina being a witch Nika didn't listen she pushed her way through the crowd till she reached the sheriff.

"what do you think your doing ?" she demanded

"this woman is a witch and as such she should be burned!"

The people cheered Nika couldn't believe this was the village she had defended from those witches. pushing the sheriff away from Mina she glared at the men restraining her pack mate making them both swallow.

"if I were you I would let her go before you kill an innocent woman that you would have her blood on you hands" Nika tried to reason with them but the sherriffs grating voice stopped over hers.

"this woman is a witch and we have proof she is obviously responsible for this whole mess she is the witches accomplice!"

Nika couldn't believe what she was hearing the mayor joined them on the platform nodding to her before speaking.

"I have news that will put many of you at ease , I have hired two of the most skilled witch hunters I could find and-"

"I don't want those thieves in my town, they will only take our money and leave , No we should have our own men go out and hunt for those witches!"

The mayor shook his head the constable would get them all killed if he kept this kind of thinking up. That tugging feeling was harder now looking around Nika saw two people coming up behind the sherriff and his men. one was a well-built man with a long gun the other was a slim woman with a double crossbow these two were definitely well armed but that tugging feeling was coming from the woman. Nika only felt that tugging when she was needed by a white witch and that was usually like some one lightly tugging on her sleeve that it was almost unnoticeable this was some one grabbing her by the collar of her vest and dragging her forward. This woman must have been a powerful white witch if she had that much of an effect on Nika.

Putting a gun to the sheriffs head silenced the man while the woman simply shook her head at his actions. While the man pointed his large gun at the constables men.

"a witch is easy to spot" said the man looking Mina up and down opening her mouth as if she was a horse for sale. Nika growled lowly making the man glance her way he eyed her before continuing.

"a witch smells like a rotting corpse and has a hideous face this woman is not a witch"

"she is a witch I say!" protested the constable

"we were hired to get ride of your witch problem I'm Gretel and this is my brother, Hansel" Gretel introduced them swinging her crossbows on to her shoulder the sherriff growled stepping up to speak only for Hansel to interrupt him.

"look this woman is not a witch go home, there's nothing to see here go on go!"

The crowd started to disperse while the two witch hunters dealt with the constable and his friends. Nika stayed by mina the entire time not trusting anyone alone with her pack mate she watched how hansel looked mina over once more before speaking.

"what's your name?"

"m-mina" the witch stuttered her eyes never leaving Hansel's

"and you?"

"Nika "

"well take her you can go"

"t-thank you" murmured Mina as Nika wrapped her jacket around the soaked witches shoulders leading her away.

"oh Nika when she is settled in please come to my office I think these witch hunters will need your assistance" called the mayor

Nodding she moved Mina along the witch was in a state of shock it wasn't till they reached the forests edge that she came out of it.

"Nika did you see him?"

"who?"

"that man " murmured Mina

"Hansel?" asked Nika

"yes… Hansel he was very handsome"

Nika stopped turning to mina she looked the witch in the eye making her lean back a bit at the intensity of the wolfs gaze.

"what?"

"you like him but know that if he hurts you I wont be held responsible for my actions" warned Nika taking Mina's hand she lead the witch back to the cottage after checking her for any other injuries she left promising to bring back something from her hunt. Walking back to town she followed the mayors scent of parchment and ink to a large building where it ended knocking she waited till the mayor opened it smiling once he saw her.

"come in "

Entering cautiously she found Hansel and Gretel in his office looking over the missing children's posters they both looked up when she entered the room. Hansel looked her over before returning to his stack of papers but Gretel had a look of confusion she was probably feeling the presence of her wolf though it seemed she didn't know she was a witch.

"what's she doing here?" asked Gretel

"Nika was the one who came across a witch in an abandoned barn in the forest and warned the others who hunt in the area to steer clear of it , that might be the best place to start looking " the mayor stood behind his desk nodding to Nika she was surprised he would volunteer her but at the same time it was for the best.

"she can take you and if the witch isn't there then she can track it from what I have seen and heard she is an excellent tracker"

The witch hunters looked at each other than to her sizing her up it seemed . she wanted to growl but swallowed it she couldn't fight two experienced witch hunters of unknown skill it would only get her killed. They looked back to the mayor nodding .

"fine we'll take her" said hansel

"just try not to get yourself killed " warned Gretel

"no need to worry , witches aren't the kind of thing I go looking for" muttered Nika nodding towards the door.

"I'll meet you by the forests edge "

"see you there" said Gretel nodding to Nika

Once out side she took a deep breath it would be an interesting experience that's for sure. Nika couldn't help smiling to her self .

"ben's gonna bug me for days"

Walking to the edge of the forest she waited playing with the necklace Fabian had given her. She smiled just thinking of his name they were beyond the love sick pup phase but she would always feel that fuzzy feeling when she thought of him. The distant sound off two sets of boots caught her attention looking up she dropped her smile taking up her "wanderers mask" of a blank face. In dealing with these two it might be best.

"alright get to tracking" ordered Hansel

Huffing she rolled her eyes

"I'm no dog hunter, I might just lead you the wrong way for that"

Gretel raised a brow, gripping her crossbow a bit

"fancy toys will do little in talking but I have things to do so lets get this over with "muttered Nika

leading the way through the woods it didn't take long to find the witches cottage Gretel grabbed her shoulder. Eyeing the witch she waited for Gretel to answer her.

"we've dealt with witches we don't need any casualties"

"please casualties are the least of your problems"

"just stay here"

Nika shook her head watching the witch hunter make her way to the cottage kicking open the door. There was an obvious fight due to the racket that could be heard but once the witch went air born busting out of the cottage Gretel seemed to be at a loss. Not caring what the witch hunter said Nika ran after the witch she had superior speed to any witch hunter even them if they lost the witch at least she could track her. The witch was shot down by Hansel who was quick to go after the beast cutting her off Nika growled low enough for the witch to hear she slid to a halt hissing at the wolf. Nika barred her teeth even in her human skin she would show her fangs no matter the size, the distraction gave Hansel time to tackle the witch from the side slamming her to the ground.

Gretel must have heard all the noise because the witch hunter soon joined her brother in the brawl it was hard not to jump in but she had already do too much to put herself at risk now. But once Gretel was nearly choked and Hansel was blinded she had to step in , coming up behind the witch she grabbed the witch's shoulder spinning her around she slammed her fist into the witches ugly face launching the monster into a tree not wanting to give the thing a chance to escape she slammed her elbow in to its throat letting it fall to its knees gasping for breath. The damage would heal in a little while the witch hit her leg dropping to one knee she winced growling she punched the witch again sending her back a bit the witch was about to run when Hansel brought the butt of his gun to the witches face knocking her out cold.

Bruised and bloody the witch hunters stood looking from the witch to Nika. picking herself up off the ground she pushed the hair out of her face she looked at the siblings knowing they were wary of her she chuckled shaking her head.

"don't hurt yourselves thinking too hard " dusting herself off she took one last glance at Gretel before walking away.

"wait!"

Damn white witch.

"what?" sighed Nika before continuing on

"we want answers" shouted Hansel

"I would imagine so but you don't see me asking you about every little thing " she called over her shoulder.

At the cocking of Hansel's gun she stopped shaking her head she turned back to them it was best to get this out of the way before they got to town.

"what?" sighed Nika

"I want answers , no one could walk away from a blow like that " demanded Gretel

"obviously but I'm bound to secrecy I can't trust you with that kind of knowledge " Nika explained

"look tell my sister what she wants or your burning with the rest of them" warned Hansel

Nika couldn't help but growl at the threat he couldn't take her from her pack, her chosen he just couldn't…. and he wouldn't as far as she's concerned.

"that's not how it works witch hunter"

"were the ones with the guns so yeah it does" said Hansel

Rolling her eyes Nika stepped forward it was a very bad idea but if she wanted to leave with out killing this villages only hope she had to tell them.

"guns mean little out here , here its instinct and what your born with "

"you gonna tell us or not?" demanded Hansel

"fine but you must swear on your siblings life you will not tell anyone or try to kill me once I tell you "

"no" they said in unison

"its that or I kill you both , if I can break a witches throat with just a tap imagine what I can do to humans like you "

They were both silent Hansel gripped his gun tighter he wasn't going to budge but Gretel looked curious she eyed Nika biting her lip she lowered her bows.

"all you want is secrecy yes?"

"yes"

"fine I promise not to tell any one in the town or try to kill you"

"now him"

"Gretel im not going to-"

"then leave I'll tell her than knowing her she'll probably tell you " muttered nika

"Im not leavening her with you"

"then make the promise its not that hard "

Signing he lowered his gun rubbing his face he glared at Gretel who looked at him expectantly shaking his head he looked at Nika.

"fine I promise there happy Gretel"

"ecstatic now I believe you have some explaining to do" said Gretel nodding to Nika

The wolf took a deep breath scratching the back of her head she didn't feel comfortable telling this to someone she didn't know or trust but she would have to .

"I'm a wolf"

The siblings looked at each other then back to her Hansel was the first to speak.

"yeah no"

"we have seen wolves before they only come out on the full moon" said Gretel

"that's because there smart but to attack you is stupid and yes I am a wolf there just hasn't been a moon at least not yet anyway" it was a lie but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them right.

"so if you're a wolf is that how the witch couldn't hurt you?"

"yes my bones are a lot thicker than a humans "

"what else?" asked Gretel

"what'd you mean?"

"How can you tell when a wolf is around ?" asked Hansel

"oh I am not selling out my own kind thank you"

"wait the mayor said something about a wolf beast defending the town against some witches that was you wasn't it" said Gretel

Scratching the back of her head ,Nika hated this it was too weird to admit this stuff to people.

"yeah but one wolf fighting two witches and a troll is nearly suicicde when the moon isn't out we wolves have little defense against witches "muttered Nika she hated giving it away but it was best they know why she was willing to help them . this whole thing was helping the town and her they got rid of the witches and she could live peacefully with her chosen and pack.

"why not call on others of your kind? You run in packs don't you?" said Hansel hefting his gun on to his shoulder as he leaned against a tree.

"no wolves are solitary for a great deal of their lives at least till we start families till then we are alone I mean some try to make packs out of the people around them but we don't bite people like the legends say , we may not like humans that much but we won't kill them unless they attack first "

"unless you provoked them "said hansel

"no we wolves don't make ourselves known because we want others to know we rarely stay in towns for more than a few days"

"then why are you still here from what the mayor told us you came here weeks ago" said Gretel

Nika remained silent she didn't want to tell them about Fabian or her pack yet she knew they wouldn't let it be. Playing with her necklace she let it go.

"look I stayed because I could , I don't intend to tell you unless I have no other option now back to the witches this isn't the only one there are more in the area but their scents have gone stale"

"then we'll have to wait till tomorrow its getting late and we have a witch to interrogate" said hansel

Leaving the hunters to their witch she still had hunting to do making sure she was far enough away she stripped out of her clothes hiding them away she found nothing for the first few miles it was only when she felt the dark witches presence that she gave up. It would do no one any good to get herself caught by the dark witch and be made a pet then what would mina do? Changing back in to her clothes she made her way back to Mina's cottage.

"sorry I couldn't find anything but that witch from before was in the area and I didn't want to take the chance that she might find me" nika apologized

"its fine I still have some from the last time you brought me some"

Nika nodded a smile spreading across her lips .

"I wanted to tell you that hunter of yours can put up quite the fight for a human"

"he is not my hunter " protested mina through her face was bright red

"yeah not yet anyway"

"nika " Mina covered her red cheeks

"fine I'll let you figure it out besides they already know what I am"

"what?!" mina nearly fainted her embarrassment forgotten.

"they were fighting the witch and well they were losing Gretel's witch blood called out to me so I ended up helping them but not with out giving myself away" Nika explained

"but how did you get away?"

"easy I left they had a witch to interrogate and you to look after "

"wait gretel has witch blood?" mina was in a state of shock now

"yes I sensed it the moment she came here but she doesn't seem to know so I'm not gonna bring it up"

They sat in silence mina seemed to be taking all this news rather well even if the fact that the man she has taken an interest in is a witch hunter at least he has gained Nika's approval he would protect mina well enough. Thinking of mina and Hansel made her think of Fabian she had promised to meet him as always at the tavern he was probably eager to show that she was taken.

"look im gonna head in to town want to come ? you might see Hansel"

"no they might have proven me innocent but the people wont believe it any time soon" mina sat nervously playing with the end of her apron.

"alright but if I see him I promise to tell you "

"thank you Nika"

"good night mina "

Leaving the cottage she took a deep breath loving the night air. Running through the trees she slid to a halt when she heard a noise far to the east squinting she found a tiny lantern some idiots were out in the woods at night. The sheriff must have paid the poor fools they would be dead by morning if not midnight. Shaking her head she continued on slowing to a walk once she neared the forests edge looking around she left the protection of the trees making her way through town to the tavern. Loving the warmth that surrounds her as she enters the loud place she smiles looking around she spotted Hansel and Gretel talking to someone she didn't want to see them so soon but with no other place to get a drink. Walking farther in she found Fabian talking to some of the other boys , ever since he had started to court her the boys have stopped trying to mess with him instead they were listening to him not Stefan. It only proved his own nature as a god mate or that's what her wolf told her.

Rolling her eyes she headed towards them as if sensing her arrival Fabian smiled at her offering her a hand she took it he pulled her in to him wrapping his arms around her. She was glad the tavern was dark or they would have seen her blush almost as red as mina had resting his hands on her hips she leaned back in to him till his chest met her back.

"im happy to see you Nika " said Fabian as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"im happy to see you too apparently some one wanted to show me off but I cant seem to remember who?" Nika tapped her chin in mock thought.

"I think I can help you remember" said Fabian squeezing hips her with his hands.

"oh really? How might you do that? " she teased looking at him over her shoulder

" like this "

turning her in his arms he kissed her softly it was mind blowing till the boys wolf whistled and shouted they separated and Fabian glared at them for ruining the moment Nika couldn't help but laugh resting her head on his chest. Fabian looked down at her a soft smile on his lips meeting his eyes she shook her head turning back around. she saw ben talking with Hansel and Gretel or at least he was trying to hansel pushed him away when ben started asking to many questions .

"poor ben " murmured nika

"eh he its about time he get that hunter nonsense out of his head anyway" said one of the boys

"yeah the little creep has been keeping tabs on those two for years "

"my mom said he's mad"

They all started laughing while Nika remained silent Fabian had as well he had felt her tension if he could see her face he would cringe. Growling lightly she grabbed Fabian's hands on her stomach gripping them as tight as she dared not wanting to hurt him.

"you better watch what you say that's my friend you laughing at" Nika's dark tone made them all go silent seeing her glare one tried to cover his laughter with a cough the other two quickly drank their beer avoiding her eyes. A loud crashing noise caught their attention as a man holding his stomach came stumbling in he was covered in dirt something was off Nika could smell the dark witches scent on him. The others gathered around him asking what had happened yet he could barely speak.

"the witches ….. have a…. message "

He stood stock still then blew up Nika was quick to turn away so not to get his guts on her face the others were not so lucky. Grubbs and blood were splattered all over the place many of the men started vomiting themselves after seeing such a thing. Hansel and Gretel seemed fine a little angry but other wise fine. looking up at Fabian she saw he had some blood on his cheek his eyes were wide but he quickly looked down checking to see if she was alright.

"Fabian Im fine "

"but you were with the witch hunters when they caught that witch what's to say the witches wont go after you now?"

"believe me Fabian a witch doesn't go for girls like me only children and witch hunters and I am neither" using her sleeve she wiped away the blood from his face smiling up at him.

"Nika" called gretel

Meeting the witch hunters gaze Nika narrowed her eyes at the questioning look on the white witches face. Kissing Fabian she left his comforting embrace feeling empty the moment she left him dodging the vomiting towns people she joined the witch hunters.

"what?"

"we need your help there are more witches in the area and we could use your expertise " said hansel

"and what lead another witch to this town?"

"no we need more information on this blood moon and what the witches intend to do with all these missing children" gretel explained

"red moon" whispered Nika

It was common knowledge to all creatures of darkness knew of the blood moons. The blood moon was when witches were able to perform the strongest of spells and their powers were at their strongest but witches weren't the only ones to benefit from the blood moon. It was the best time to bite ones chosen if they weren't already a wolf it shortened the transformation from a week to a single night it was intense but the wolf was at its peak and that would help with the transition period from human to wolf.

"I'll help... tell me do you know when it'll happen, the blood moon I mean?"

"two nights from now" said Gretel glancing back at Hansel suspicion in her eyes.

"fine lets hope you can get this done with by then" muttered Nika

"why ?" asked Gretel eyeing the wolf

"because witches don't use blood moons to have a friendly get together and what ever their doing is big" warned Nika

"tomorrow meet us at the edge again we want to know where another witch is maybe you can track one down for us" said Hansel

"fine tomorrow at the edge it is "

Leaving the hunters Nika gave Fabian a kiss leaving him confused but happy she had a great many things to do before the blood moon but the first thing would be the hardest by far.

Telling Fabian she was a wolf.

**ok so that's that and blood moons be special please give comments and stuff what you how you think Nika should tell Fabian about being a wolf.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok suuupppper sorry this took so long but as of right now my clases have been piling up and before you knew it I had a presentation and three quizzes it sucks!. Any who enjoy and again sorry it might take me a while to update but never fear I swear upon my lappy top I will finish this story!**

Chapter 8

It was still early when hansel and Gretel met her at the forests edge knowing they would need a different witch this time. Nika lead them to a clearing of fallen trees she had been through there while hunting and the scent of rotting flesh was always fresh. While hansel set up the pumpkin decoy Nika sniffed around hoping to find a new trail if possible. She might not usually go looking for witches but if this one was a bust it might be good to have a back up.

"Nika " called Gretel

Looking over her shoulder nika raised a brow in question waiting fro Gretel too catch up.

"what ?"

"I know your good at tracking witches but have you ever thought of hunting them?" asked Gretel

Nika chuckled breaking out into full out laughter shaking her head at the white witches question this made Gretel frown.

"im sorry witch hunter but my kind don't cause as much trouble as yours we keep to ourselves for a reason" Nika explained

"and that would be?" asked Gretel curious as to what such creatures as strong as wolves had to do with hiding.

"because even in the world of darkness there is a hierarchy, the more darkness you wield the higher you are , wolves are only a step above trolls and that makes us guard dogs" Nika muttered clawing at the closest tree leaving deep claw marks in the bark. Gretel jumped back reaching for her cross bow Nika shook her head.

"I wouldn't worry so much witch hunter your blood keeps you safe"

"what?" Gretel went to ask more but the sound of a child crying for help filled the air. Hansel hid behind a tree waving at them to hide. Nika rolled her eyes kneeling by some bushes. It didn't take long the stench of rotting flesh got closer and the raspy voice of a witch could be heard.

"don't worry little boy I will help you"

The decoy fell and the porcupine witch stared at it in confusion picking up the record of the child's voice. Hansel and Gretel nodded to each other stepping out from their hiding places they managed to get the witch on her knees staring down at the witch. Nika shook her head witches didn't fear anything but fire humans were next to nothing but food or dirt. Creeping out from the bushes she saw the witch start to shake she was gonna run.

Kicking Hansel the witch started fighting with Gretel who used her cross bow to block the witches strikes till the witch tore the weapon out of gretels hands shooting at hansel. Shaking her head Nika ran at the witch Gretel jumped on the witches back using the distraction to her advantage Nika knocked the cross bow from the witches hands with one hand grabbing her shoulder with the other she kneed the witch in the gut making her wheeze.

Throwing Gretel off her back the witch came at Nika hissing as each of her punches and swipes were dodged growing frustrated she aimed straight for Nika's nose only for the wolf to grabb her hand mid punch. Growling at the witch Nika used the captured hand to pull the witch into a head butt the witch stumbled backward only for Hansel to bring his gun down on the back of the witches head making her eyes roll back she fell to the ground.

Panting Hansel nodded to Nika eyeing the witch she walked past her leaving Hansel and Gretel to tie up the creature.

"Nika wait!" called Gretel

Sighing she stopped .Damn witch blood.

"what?"

"thanks"

Turning around she stared at the witch hunter surprise written all over her face she had never been thanked by a witch before. Blinking she shook her head it was best not to dwell on silly things as tank you's from witches even light ones. Once the witch was disarmed of her wand and bound in chains they had brought they dragged the witch all the way back to town wanting to interrogate the thing. People stared and whispered as they walked by Nika was used to it not caring what they said till a familiar voice caught her ear.

"Nika!"

Looking around she saw Fabian running towards her worry filled his features she wanted nothing but to calm him of his fears. Once he got close enough he pulled her into his arms and there was that familiar feeling of safety again. Oh how she loved that feeling. Resting her head on his chest she took a deep breath she loved how he never smelt like metal or sweat like Stefan did no her Fabian smelt of great oaks, hay, and a hint of cinnamon.

"I was worried about you" he said pulling her closer.

"I know but hansel and gretel needed me sadly they still do " Nika mumbled nuzzling his chest.

"but why? You already helped them"

"I know but they might want to find another witch if this one is useless like the last one" Nika explained

"I don't like you going near those things"

"believe me neither do I but if it can help your village then I'll do it" lifting her head she kissed him before patting his arm silently telling him to let go.

"fine but if you can get away meet me at the tavern"

"I will and if you need me I'll be at the jail"

"that isn't very comforting"

"I know but now you know where I'll be" teased Nika giving him a quick kiss she ran off knowing the jail was by the mayors office she followed their scents till she came upon sunshine arguing with the mayor. Rolling her eyes she ignored the idiot and needed up stairs to the interrogation standing outside she kept her back to the cell not wanting to interrupt.

"tell us where the children are!" demanded Hansel

It seemed the interrogation was going nowhere just as she thought it would. Looking over her shoulder she saw the witch chuckle ignoring their questions that witch was in for something else if she thought it was that easy. Hansel slipped on a set of modified brass knuckles turning back to the witch he let loose on the witch she spat up black blood after every punch. Grabbing the witch by the coller hansel shouted in her face again.

"where are the children?! Why take so many?!"

The witch growled at him spitting up black blood she spoke.

"twelve hearts before the blood moon soon only one object remains" the witch chuckled

Hansel shook his head pulling away from the witch.

"we should just burn her were getting no where"

Gretel stood with her arms crossed a pensive look on her face turning back to hansel

"how many children have been taken so far?"

"ten or eleven"

"we need to count them" grabbing the bag gretel dumped out the files looking through them they tried to find some kind of similarity.

"six boys and five girls they need another girl" said gretel turning to the witch she tried to figure out the connections . Hansel looked over the files switching them around till he found something .

"april their missing a child born in april" hansel ran out the door Nika barely dodged him as he ran down the stairs. Looking back in the cell she noticed the smile on the witches face as the dark feeling crept up on her. The dark witch.

"your too late said the witch "

"gretel " the witch hunter glared at the witch once more before closing the door behind her.

"what?"

"other witches are here" warned Nika her eyes darted back and forth she glanced at the witch in the cell who tilted her head. They both knew she had heard her great now the witch was suspicious. A sudden explosion caught their attention Hansel grabbed his gun and ran outside. Gretel grabbed her cross bow locking the cell door Nika clenched her hands to keep them from shaking. the dark witch was getting closer and the conflicting presence of a dark and light witch were driving her insane her head ached and her chest was being tugged in gretels direction.

"hey you ok?" asked gretel loading her cross bow.

"oh im fine just trying to keep myself from being torn to pieces" muttered Nika

"you know how to shoot a gun?"

"no why do you think I don't carry one?"

"then just hang back unless I need you " gretel ordered

"please with this witch your gonna need all the help you can get" growled Nika.

The doors blew off the hinges splintering as they fell gretel stood by the railing aiming her cross bow at the door. Nika tried so hard not to growl as the dark witch sauntered in to the jail glancing around the place as if she had all the time in the world. Gretel glared at the witch cocking her cross bow the witch looked up at this spotting Gretel she blinked.

"Gretel the famous witch hunter we finally meet "

"tell me your name!" demanded gretel

"I see you got my invitation" the dark witch plucked on of the wanted posters out of the air waving it lightly taunting gretel.

"give me your name before my arrows tare out your throat!"

"I have many names none of which you are worthy of pronouncing"

The dark witch smiled as her face shifted in to her witch face cracks covered her face and that dominating presence filled the room. Gretel started shooting the dark witch dodged sprinting up the stairs Nika was quick to intercept her landing a solid punch on the witches face before getting a slammed in to the wall growling she grabbed the witches shoulder clawing it. Hissing the witch backed up her scowl turning into a smirk.

"you're the little wolf that got away from me"

"you best watch yourself witch there are more than just wolves about " growled Nika

"oh really "

"yes there are hunters as well"

Ducking Gretel let loose her arrows the witch deflected a few before Nika grabbed the railing ripping it from the stair well she used it to bash the witch off the stairs. The witch leapt from the stairs to the floor between Gretel and Nika. She kicked Nika making her fall down the stairs, she managed to dodge Gretel's knife slapping the cross bow out of her hands she slammed her in to the wall then held her over the railing. Getting to her knees Nika looked up seeing gretel not only disarmed but dangling over the railing by her throat she felt a painful tug in her chest Gretel's witch blood was demanding her protection.

Gasping in pain she felt her transformation begin the sound of a familiar voice caught her attention looking up she heard him calling for her.

"Nika!"

"oh no" she whispered it was too late the moment Fabian came through the door she shifted roaring as she felt the power of her transformation set in. Fabian stumbled back she wanted so badly to explain but she had to help Gretel turning to the dark witch she roared leaping at her. Seeing this she threw Gretel through the wall only to be slammed in to the cell that held the Porcupine witch. Seeing her companion she tried to turn around but Nika grabbed her by the back of her Neck slamming her into wall seeing the porcupine witch Nika growled it was all this little excuse for a witches fault.

Letting go of the dark witch Nika tore off the cell door the witches stared at her in confusion only for the porcupine witch to scream when Nika grabbed both her shoulders and pulled tearing her in half. Throwing the remains of the witch down Nika turned to the dark witch Roaring in her face the dark witch hissed pushing her influence to force the wolf back. The gasp from below caught their attention Fabian was still there he had Gretel's bow his hand on the trigger his fear was burning her nose but he didn't show it.

"whats this a human with a backbone?" taunted the dark witch.

"I would leave before others hear about this" warned Fabian his voice was strong Nika couldn't help but feel proud of her chosen sadly the dark witch didn't seem even the slightest bit impressed.

Taking a chance Nika clawed the back of the witch or tried to the witch used her magic to hold her paw in place. Glancing from Nika to Fabian she hissed using her magic to throw the wolf at the boy spinning in the air Nika landed on all fours right in front of Fabian they were face to face. Brown met blue and Fabian reached towards her at the sound of creaking wood Nika turned roaring she had her chosen to protect now and that witch wasn't going to get him. The dark witch hissed glaring at the wolf she leapt out of the hole she had made in the wall.

Slumpig her shoulders Nika sighed turning to Fabian she whined he was leaning up against the wall his arms hanging limp at his sides Gretel's cross bow on the ground. Remembering the witch hunter she gave a bark jumping on to the stairs she followed the witch's lead jumping out the giant hole in the wall. Landing on the ground she sniffed around finding Gretel on the ground unconscious nudging the witch hunter with her snout she heard a gasp. Looking up she saw ben staring at her his eyes were ready to fall out of his head they were so big Fabian came running Gretel's cross bow still in his hands swallowing they all looked at each other. Fabian stepped in front of her raising a hand.

"Ben look I need you to take Gretel and keep watch over her can you do that?" asked Fabian

Ben kept staring at her slowly he nodded running to a nearby wheel barrow he dumped out the vegetables and pushed it over to them Fabian lifted Gretel into the wheel barrow. Nodding to each other Ben gave Nika one last look before wheeling Gretel away. Fabian turned his eyes searching for something what she didn't know but he must have found it cause he smiled reaching out he tugged on something noticing for the first time that the necklace he had given her ws still intact it was a little tight but stuck out through her black fur. He moved his hand and touched her nose. Huffing Nika liked his hand making him chuckle.

"hey now " he patted her nose again.

" your gonna need some new clothes right?"

Nika would blush if she could but nodded instead.

"meet me at the edge of the forest I'll bring you some clothes"

Leaning forward she nuzzled his head making him laugh before taking off through the town. Dodging the burning houses she hid in the trees the smoke made her cough it was burning her nose shifting back she hid not wanting to be found. It wouldn't help if someone found her naked in the woods. At the sound of footsteps she peeked out from behind her tree it was Fabian he had a pair of trousers and a shirt.

"Fabian" she whispered

Turning in her direction he smiled blushing at the amused look in his eye she turned away. He stopped in front of the tree holding out the clothes Nika was quick to take them. Being a gentlemen Fabian turned around giving her privacy which she was grateful for. Once dressed she cleared her throat he turned stepping closer he pushed her hair out of her face seeing the nervous look in her eyes.

"Fabian…."

"it's ok Nika"

"but you need to understand"

"what that you turn in to a giant wolf that has happened to save a little girl in my village?"

"yes but theres more" Nika bit her lip.

"what?"

"I want you to be one too" she whispered

"what?" his brows furrowed in confusion

"I want you to be one too" she repeated

"Nika I-"

"Fabian!"

Stefan's voice rang out Fabian turned his head in the direction of the town as Stefan's calls grew louder. Touching his cheek Nika turned him back to her looking into his eyes.

"look I'll tell you tomorrow please keep an eye on Gretel I have to check on mina"

"Be careful Nika " Fabian covered her hand with his own calloused one.

"I will Fabian I promise you" sharing a searing kiss she pulled away running through the trees the leaves and twigs crushed under her bare feet.

…

Muriel watched the boy leave the forests edge this was a very interesting development. Turning away she flew above the trees the wolf had put up quite a fight and by Gretel's side she almost had a fight on her hands but now things were in her favor. Muriel was well versed in the ways of the wolves having had many as her pets and such. The knowledge that this pup had a chosen was good it gave her a card to play when the time was right.

"oh this ones going to be fun " chuckled the dark witch flying back to her lair there were plans to be made and traps to set.


End file.
